


Delicate

by seishounen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhun, M/M, Sebaek - Freeform, chansoo!mention, curta-metragem, hunbaek, slight!Drama, suchen!mention
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seishounen/pseuds/seishounen
Summary: Quando Baekhyun chega na casa dos tios para passar dois meses na companhia de um primo que até então ele mal conhecia, a última coisa que ele poderia esperar é que a falta de comunicação viesse a ser o menor dos problemas.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Cachecol Vermelho

**Author's Note:**

> Contém incesto, drama leve e fala sobre deficiência auditiva.  
> Se não é para você, apenas não leia.
> 
> Escrita em 2018.

Eu ainda lembro daquele dia.

O céu estava nublado — porque setembro estava chegando pra trazer as chuvas e instalar o frio na cidade —, e o ar dentro do veículo era gelado — porque o motorista não gostava de aquecedores, então nós sempre passávamos frio ao viajar com ele.

Eu buscava calor no cachecol vermelho ao redor do pescoço; presente de aniversário para o meu irmão, que eu furtei por saber que ele nunca usaria uma coisa horrível daquelas. Era feio, sim, bem esquisito e cheio de fiapos de lã pra todo lado, mas era vermelho brilhante e quentinho, e eu gostava dele. Sempre gostei de coisas esquisitas.

A viagem de carro não durou muito. Enquanto o veículo se deslocava, eu via as árvores altas e curvas dando lugar a uma vegetação mais baixa, e igualmente verde, que margeava a estrada e me fazia ter a certeza de que, se abrisse a janela, o cheiro seria o mesmo que o dos perfumes florais que os empregados espirravam pela casa.

As gotículas de chuva escorriam solitárias pelo vidro da janela, e eu ficava constrangido toda vez que olhava no espelho retrovisor, porque meus cabelos haviam sido tingidos de loiro — confesso que contra a minha vontade — recentemente, e cortados de um jeito que deixava minhas orelhas maiores e eu só conseguia pensar que eu parecia muito com uma criança para alguém de dezessete anos.

O carro finalmente parou, alguns minutos depois, em frente a uma construção modesta de madeira e pedra. Eu estava acostumado com as casas ridiculamente grandes das redondezas e do bairro onde eu morava, mas aquela ali, pequena apesar de ter dois andares e um telhado em V, de repente me pareceu bem mais bonita que as que eu havia visto a vida inteira. Não por ser simples, mas porque ela realmente era bonita, a madeira num tom escuro e as luzes amareladas e fracas lá dentro emanando a sensação de ser um lugar confortável pra passar as férias.

Eu não esperei o motorista rabugento abrir a porta para mim. Desci com minha mochila nos braços e os joelhos trêmulos, ainda me sentindo nervoso demais para alguém que já deveria ter se acostumado com a ideia de passar algum tempo longe de casa.

O motorista abriu o porta-malas e me ajudou a tirar a bagagem de lá. Eu não havia trazido muita coisa comigo, porque minha mãe tinha mandado para ali o que era essencial para eu ficar confortável por toda a extensão da minha estadia, então era só uma mala de rodinhas e outra mochila com algumas coisas.

Não havia ninguém na porta para me receber, e como as marcas de pneus afundavam as pedrinhas do chão em frente à garagem, imaginei que meus tios tivessem saído. Mesmo assim, bati na porta, o vidro tremendo de leve sob a junta dos meus dedos. Ninguém se pronunciou, então eu simplesmente girei a maçaneta e entrei no  _ hall _ .

Os tacos escuros do chão estalavam sob meus pés, e me lembro de pensar que seria um caos se eu sentisse fome à noite e quisesse atacar a geladeira, porque a cozinha era logo ao lado, e com todo aquele barulho a casa inteira acordaria antes de eu conseguir comer um biscoito.

— Olá? — Minha voz era meio trêmula de nervoso, e ecoava pela casa de um jeito esquisito, como se fosse abafada pela madeira.

Ainda nada.

Andando pelo corredor, em direção às escadas, levei um susto ao passar pelo vão que dava para a sala de estar e ver alguém sentado em um dos sofás. Fiquei constrangido de pensar que havia invadido a casa dos meus tios, que eu não via desde que era um bebê, mas depois fiquei corado de vergonha ao pensar que não era bem-vindo, para ter sido ignorado daquela forma.

O garoto sentado no sofá estava descalço, com os joelhos flexionados e próximos do peito, os pés apoiados na pontinha do assento. Ele lia um livro em silêncio, e não parecia muito interessado em mais nada além dele.

Eu sabia quem ele era, e admito que fiquei um tanto quanto surpreso de saber que havia crescido tanto. Meu primo Sehun, que eu só via por fotos e dificilmente, porque meus tios sempre foram muito reservados com tudo, e, de acordo com minha mãe, evitavam nos manter informados.

Nós nunca nem fomos a um dos aniversários do Sehun, mas se eu estivesse contando certo, pelo que me lembrava ele tinha quinze ou dezesseis anos. Era mais novo que eu e nós não nos conhecíamos diretamente porque, repito, os pais dele eram muito reservados. Era um dos motivos de eu estar ali; eles fariam uma viagem para comemorar os vinte anos de casados, e quando minha mãe descobriu que Sehun ficaria sozinho, ela achou que era uma ótima ideia de eu me enturmar com alguém da família além do meu irmão.

— Hum... oi? — Decidi começar de novo. Ele me ignorou quando bati na porta, mas não poderia me ignorar agora.

Pelo menos era o que eu pensava, porque continuei sendo respondido com silêncio.

De repente, Sehun ergueu os olhos do livro. Sua expressão tranquila se transformou em susto quando seu olhar me focou, e ele pareceu mais constrangido do que eu — se é que era possível.

Me encolhi perto do arco do vão quando ele se levantou, porque estava esperando um comentário estúpido ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas ele não disse nada, optando por caminhar na minha direção e estender a mão em um cumprimento educado. Ele continuou em silêncio, e eu não sabia como quebrá-lo sem nos mergulhar num constrangimento maior, então fiquei quieto também, agradecendo educadamente quando ele pegou na alça da minha mala e seguiu pelo corredor em direção à escada.

Fui atrás, esperando que ele me mostrasse o quarto onde eu poderia dormir pelos longos dois meses que se seguiriam.

Levei minutos para perceber que Sehun era ótimo em ignorar a presença das pessoas e depois se assustar com elas, porque eu o segui por toda parte, e ele só reparou em mim duas vezes: quando estava ajeitando minha mala no canto do quarto, para ocupar menos espaço, e quando fechou a janela para o vento gelado não entrar. E nas duas foi só porque ele se distraiu correndo os olhos pelo cômodo.

Os pontos de interrogação que brotavam em suas expressões me faziam imaginar que ele silenciosamente perguntava por que eu ainda estava ali.

Isso me constrangeu horrores, porque, tudo bem, eu não esperava uma recepção de gala e super festiva, mas também não esperava ser tratado como se eu simplesmente não estivesse lá — por alguém que eu teria de ver todos os dias, ainda por cima.

Meus tios não demoraram muito pra chegar.

Minha tia Hana era uma mulher alta e morena, que eu não me lembrava muito bem do rosto, mas como o cabelo dela era parecido com o da Sia, era o detalhe que eu gravava. Meu tio Minho era elegante como ela, mas geralmente tinha um olhar mais sério, apesar dos sorrisos gentis.

Ouvi os saltos de Hana ecoando sobre os tacos da escada e me levantei da cama às pressas, esperando estar apresentável para ela. A porta do quarto estava aberta, então ela não teve dificuldade em vir até nós, um sorriso enorme em seus lábios e as mãos com unhas longas pintadas de vermelho esticadas em direção ao meu rosto, que ela segurou entre os dedos antes de encher de beijos.

Hana era o tipo de pessoa naturalmente analítica, mas que gosta de todo mundo, uma cópia da quase gêmea dela, minha mãe. Elas só não eram confundidas porque, além da minha mãe ser chinesa, por fora elas eram relativamente diferentes.

Minho veio me dar um abraço também, apesar de ser mais contido que Hana. Eles avisaram que haviam trazido o jantar e me disseram para descer, que ele já ia ser servido.

Minhas meias escorregavam pelo chão liso de madeira, e eu quase caí no caminho até a sala de jantar, mas Sehun, que estava logo atrás, segurou meu braço e me ajudou a ficar de pé. Agradeci, ficando com vergonha de novo quando ele não disse nada.

No fim da noite, meus tios já estavam com as malas na porta, prontos pra partir. Sehun estava sentado no mesmo sofá da sala em que o encontrei quando cheguei, lendo o mesmo livro, e minha tia conferia se as coisas estavam no lugar enquanto me explicava o básico do que eu precisava tomar conta enquanto eles estivessem fora. Se eu esquecesse, não tinha problema, porque Sehun geralmente deixava tudo mais ou menos no lugar.

Na porta principal, depois de já ter se despedido do filho, ela parou e me olhou com um sorriso gentil.

— Você sabe libras? — questionou ela, acenando para Minho, que já colocava as coisas no porta-malas do carro.

Juro que tentei não parecer um completo idiota ao negar, mas a forma como as sobrancelhas dela se franziram mostrava que eu provavelmente era a pessoa mais imbecil do mundo.

— Baekhyun... — Hana contraiu os lábios, como se precisasse de uma pausa antes de continuar. — Bem, tem um livro de sinais no meu quarto, você pode pegá-lo.

— Por que eu...

As sobrancelhas dela se franziram mais ainda — chegando ao ponto de quase se fundirem — quando chegou à conclusão do que era a minha pergunta não proferida.

— Sua mãe não contou pra você? — ela quis saber, os olhos expressando uma preocupação que eu não entendia.

— Contou o quê? — Eu acho que sempre fui meio devagar demais para ligar os pontos sozinho.

— Baekhyun, Sehun é surdo.


	2. Hábitos Noturnos

Depois que meus tios foram embora, eu fiquei parado na porta, me sentindo muito burro por não ter percebido.

Eu pensei que Sehun estivesse sendo evasivo, e o fato de sustentar essa ideia me impediu de reparar que ele também não conversou com os pais quando estávamos na mesa de jantar. O problema não era falar  _ comigo _ . Ele simplesmente  _ não falava _ .

Fechei os olhos e pressionei a testa contra o vidro gelado da porta, porque eu só podia ser mesmo a pessoa mais imbecil do universo.

Meus lábios se partiram para chamar por Sehun quando andei pelo corredor até a sala de estar, mas fiquei em silêncio quando lembrei que ele não conseguiria me ouvir. Senti vontade de chorar quando percebi que as férias tranquilas que eu esperava provavelmente não seriam nada tranquilas se eu não conseguisse me comunicar com ele.

Entrei em desespero e quase tive um ataque de nervos ali mesmo, no meio do corredor, porque que merda, será que eu podia ter me metido numa situação mais  _ complexa? _ E por que raios minha mãe não me alertou? Ela podia ter pelo menos me dado uma dica, se não quisesse ser direta. Mas nem isso.

Desenrolei o cachecol do pescoço quando comecei a me sentir sufocado e subi as escadas para o quarto onde Sehun havia deixado minha mala. Era um cômodo pequeno, mas confortável. O chão para dentro dele era um degrau, porque o teto era baixo e implicaria ter que andar curvado o tempo todo se não fosse daquela forma. A cama ficava perto da janela, encostada na parede; era de solteiro e coberta com lençóis brancos.

Pra falar a verdade, tudo ali era branco. A única coisa colorida era a minha mala cinza e a fronha azul-marinho do travesseiro. Havia uma estante de livros integrada à parede, mas mesmo as lombadas de todos eles eram brancas, como se uma exigência daquele quarto fosse o branco sólido.

Meu quarto em casa também era branco, mas todas as outras coisas eram coloridas, até as persianas, tudo em tons de violeta, porque era uma das minhas cores preferidas — e também porque a temática do quarto dos meus pais já era o vermelho. Ali, por tudo ser muito branco, eu me sentia como se estivesse dentro de uma nuvem. O chão de madeira e a fronha diferiam do restante, mas não tiravam a estranha sensação de leveza.

Quando entrei ali, eu soube que ia ser o lugar mais confortável da casa pra mim.

Procurei meu celular nos bolsos, porque eu precisava mandar mensagem pra minha mãe, questionando os motivos de ela não ter falado sobre Sehun para mim, mas suspirei ao lembrar que meu pai havia confiscado o aparelho quando aceitei as férias, porque eles eram super adeptos da tecnologia, sim, mas mantinham a política besta de que celulares atrapalham a convivência e a interação. E eu não estava indo ali  _ só _ pra aproveitar minhas férias longas da escola recém-concluída, eu estava ali pra me enturmar com meu primo, que não tinha muitos amigos — e que minha mãe suspeitava de ser mantido em cativeiro, porque ele quase nunca saía de casa e não fazia nada de errado.

Quando ela comentou isso na mesa, durante o almoço, meu irmão mais velho e eu começamos a rir, porque parecia muito engraçado, mas minha mãe olhou para nós com sua famosa expressão de repreensão, e mesmo que nem Junmyeon nem eu tenhamos entendido o motivo, nós ficamos em silêncio, porque nada nos metia mais medo que o olhar repreensivo da sra. Byun.

Agora eu entendia o porquê. Nós havíamos rido da deficiência de Sehun, que provavelmente era uma barreira e tanto entre ele e um bom convívio social com pessoas além dos próprios pais, mas...  _ por que _ ela não falou nada pra mim? Por que me deixar descobrir no último momento?

Eu provavelmente deixei o garoto envergonhado por ser tão tosco sobre isso... ainda por cima, estava sendo infinitamente idiota, porque nem tentei falar com ele. Tudo bem que não se aprende uma língua nova da noite para o dia, mas talvez eu conseguisse gravar o básico para termos algum tipo de comunicação.

Ouvi o barulho da porta se abrindo e ergui a cabeça, encontrando Sehun ali.

Ele segurava um caderno numa mão e uma caneta na outra, balançando-a como que para chamar minha atenção. Eu nunca fui muito bom em ler expressões faciais, mas na maioria das vezes conseguia me virar. Ele não era o caso. Sehun parecia alguém fácil de ler, mas agora que ele estava ali, me encarando diretamente por vontade própria, eu percebi que não sabia o que seu olhar significa, e estava longe de imaginar o que ele havia ido fazer.

Entrando de vez no quarto, deixando a porta aberta, Sehun veio até mim.

Eu realmente esperei que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas consegui me segurar pra não falar nada, porque, de novo, eu queria parecer menos idiota e ganhar uns pontos, qualquer coisa que tornasse a convivência mais fácil. Era algo a que eu precisaria me acostumar, mas dois meses era um bom tempo, e se eu dificultasse tudo, transformaria minhas férias num inferno particular e acabaria precisando ouvir sermões pesados quando voltasse pra casa.

Sehun estendeu o caderno pra mim, e eu levei alguns segundos para pegá-lo, porque tomei um tempo para me questionar sobre aquilo. Pensei que fosse um desenho ou algo do tipo, mas na verdade haviam palavras.

_ "Você não sabe libras, não é?" _

Eu gelei de nervoso. Gostaria de dizer que ele estava sendo bem presunçoso sobre mim, mas seria mentira. Eu não tinha como ser mais óbvio em relação a não saber absolutamente nada sobre linguagem de sinais, então não era tão surpreendente que ele tenha percebido.

Aquela era a primeira frase. Havia outra embaixo.

_ "Tentei sinalizar para você durante o jantar, mas você não me respondeu nenhuma das vezes." _

Eu não queria nem olhar na cara dele, mas acho que não tinha muitas opções, então tentei parecer o mais tranquilo possível. Ele me estendeu a caneta, como se estivesse prevendo minhas ações.

_ "Não, eu não sei libras. Sinto muito." _

Sehun assentiu, como se aquilo não fosse um problema de verdade.

Franzi a sobrancelha quando ele pegou no meu braço, usando-o como apoio para o caderno enquanto escrevia mais alguma coisa.

_ "Você parece preocupado. Relaxa, não precisa saber libras pra conversar comigo. Facilitaria a sua vida, mas não tem problema conversar por um pedaço de papel." _

Eu ri depois de ler, lembrando da quinta série, quando os professores eram um pouco mais rigorosos — em vez de cansados pra caramba — e os alunos trocavam bilhetinhos pra continuar conversando durante as aulas.

Sehun ergueu a sobrancelha para a minha reação, e eu escrevi para ele, perguntando se ele nunca tinha mandando bilhetes pra alguém no colégio, mas então eu senti meu rosto inteiro esquentar e rabisquei as palavras, rezando para ele não ter visto. Ele não estudava em colégios, tinha professores particulares, fazia tudo de casa. Eu havia esquecido.

_ "Desculpe." _

Esperei que ele escrevesse alguma coisa em resposta, mas percebi que morreria esperando, porque Sehun não fez questão, ele apenas pegou o caderno de volta e o segurou perto do peito, me encarando naquele silêncio incomum.

Senti uma vontade imensa de correr e pular pela janela para escapar daquela pressão, mas eu não era corajoso o suficiente, então só fiquei de pé ali, em modo planta, esperando que ele fizesse alguma coisa, porque eu estava nervoso demais até para respirar um pouco mais fundo.

Eu geralmente não era tão tímido, mas todo aquele silêncio me impedia de exercitar minhas habilidades sociais. Conversar através de uma folha de caderno não era o mesmo que conversar diretamente. Eu estaria sempre correndo o risco de ser mal interpretado, e isso me incomodava demais.

Sehun sentou na cama, as pernas esticadas em frente ao corpo de forma lânguida. Ele parecia à vontade perto de mim, e eu me perguntei se ele conseguia ver que eu era um poço de nervosismo desde que havia descoberto que ele não podia me ouvir.

Observei ele pegar meu cachecol feio, esticando-o como se quisesse testar a elasticidade, mas não chegando ao ponto de esgaçar. Suas sobrancelhas se franziram, e eu já estava esperando pelo olhar que ele lançou pra mim, porque as pessoas sempre me olham com essa mesma cara quando eu uso esse cachecol.

Acho que eles não veem como nós combinamos.

Junmyeon me disse que ia jogar fora aquele negócio feioso, mas eu não deixei. Ele era tão quentinho e macio, se meu irmão fosse um pouco menos preocupado com moda ele provavelmente passaria mais tempo confortável e menos tempo com dores de garganta horríveis.

Sehun levantou e veio até mim com o cachecol ainda esticado.

Por um momento, eu me imaginei num filme de terror, em que ele me enforcaria e jogaria meu corpo pela janela pra escondê-lo no meio das árvores ao redor da casa, onde ninguém nunca me encontraria —  _ idiota, eu sei. _ Cogitei correr, mas em vez disso continuei parado ali, minhas pernas rígidas como hastes de metal. Se ele quisesse me enforcar, não teria problema nenhum para isso.

Felizmente, Sehun só enrolou a manta em volta do meu pescoço, ajeitando-a de forma torta, mas tudo bem. Eu sorri, achando graça do gesto dele, mas fiquei constrangido de novo quando suas mãos tocaram minhas orelhas.

Seus lábios se mexiam como se ele quisesse dizer algo, mas talvez fosse só minha imaginação. Eu imaginei que ele fosse tentar me matar, afinal de contas.

Fechei os olhos, esperando que ele se afastasse e meu rosto esfriasse. Eu era habituado às brincadeiras com meu irmão, mas ele mais me surrava com carinho do que me tocava realmente. Nem meus pais faziam esse tipo de  _ contato _ . Eu estava encolhido de vergonha, e ainda me perguntando o que passava pela cabeça dele para fazer aquelas coisas.

Quando abri os olhos de novo, Sehun já tinha deixado o quarto.

  
  


+

  
  


Eu havia deixado a cortina afastada da janela, a fim de olhar para o céu de noite, mas ele estava escuro como um poço e sem estrelas, então não tinha muito o que olhar.

Acabei pegando no sono, mas acordei no meio da noite, com frio porque o cobertor era fino e com fome, porque eu sempre sentia mais fome de noite. Quando coloquei as pernas pra fora da cama, reparei que estava sem uma das meias, e então precisei procurar por ela no meio dos lençóis antes de abrir a porta e sair para o corredor.

Eu parei no meio da escada, pensando se eu deveria mesmo fazer isso. Seria muito ruim mexer na geladeira dos meus tios enquanto o filho deles dormia? Soava errado, mas eu estava com fome de verdade, então não sabia para qual lado deveria pender. Fora o lance do cobertor. Precisava de algo mais quentinho para não congelar durante a noite. A calefação estava ligada, mas os cômodos ainda eram gelados porque a madeira deixava passar parte do frio de fora para dentro.

Decidi que comeria alguma coisa e depois mexeria nos armários para ver se achava uma coberta mais pesada. Eu passaria dois meses ali, se enrolasse demais, eles acabariam e eu morreria de fome e provavelmente de hipotermia.

Meus tios haviam dito que a casa era minha, que eu podia ficar à vontade, mas ainda era estranho.

Segurei no corrimão pra não escorregar nos tacos encerados do chão e fui fazer meu caminho para a cozinha.

Meus tios também eram chatos pra caramba, então eu não sabia se teria coisa comestível de verdade dentro dos armários deles, mas fiquei feliz quando encontrei um pacote de biscoito. Parecia a única coisa que não precisava de preparo, além de um macarrão meio comido com os hashis ainda dentro do pote guardado na geladeira.

Devorei metade do pacote do biscoito antes de guardá-lo de volta no armário onde estava e partir para a busca pela coberta. Quando estava voltando para a escada, porém, reparei numa porta meio aberta no finzinho do corredor, com luz saindo de dentro do cômodo.

Me lembrou de quando Junmyeon dormia com a TV ligada e eu passava pelo quarto de vez em quando e desligava ela para que não explodisse ou algo do tipo — eu tinha medos imbecis quando era mais novo. Imaginei que Sehun fosse do tipo que dorme com a TV ligada também, o que me levou a pensar que ele talvez estivesse vendo um filme, e aí eu fiquei curioso para saber como era.

Quando abri a porta, de um jeito delicado para não machucá-lo caso ele estivesse atrás dela, eu o encontrei sentado no chão, sobre um  _ futon, _ as costas apoiadas numa pilha de travesseiros, um cobertor cobrindo uma das pernas e deixando a outra de fora. Havia umas batatas fritas pela metade em um prato ao lado, e ele parecia entretido com um  _ videogame _ .

Não saía som nenhum da TV, então eu concluí o óbvio: ele jogava sem volume. Passei alguns segundos olhando para a tela, tentando identificar qual era o jogo, mas quando a animação de  _ pause _ apareceu, eu olhei para o Sehun.

E ele estava me encarando.

Pela décima vez, eu quis sair correndo, mas fui chamado para perto, então abri a porta e andei até ele, me abaixando para sentar ao seu lado. Sehun esticou o braço e pegou o prato de batatas fritas, oferecendo uma pra mim. Apesar de frias e molengas, elas estavam boas. Eu teria comido todas, mas decidi usar um pouco da educação que minha mãe me deu e as deixei de lado.

Eu sentia vontade de falar em voz alta com alguém, porque não gostava de ficar em silêncio por muito tempo, mas como eu não tinha muitas alternativas, eu talvez acabasse falando comigo mesmo quando estivesse sozinho.

Sem nada muito interessante para fazer além de observar Sehun jogar o jogo que eu não tinha ideia de qual era, fiquei olhando para o quarto, tentando gravar alguma coisa dali.

Parecia ser a sala de TV da casa, apesar de não haver nenhum sofá ou algo do tipo. Talvez fosse o quarto dele, mesmo que eu não imaginasse que Sehun gostava de dormir em  _ futon _ . Ele também usava aquelas calças de flanela como pijama, e seus pés sem meias me davam vontade de perguntar se ele não estava congelando ali naquele chão, porque eu estava.

Sehun me ofereceu o controle depois que o personagem dele no jogo morreu — quando uma mulher maluca enfiou uma serra elétrica no estômago dele; a tela se encheu de sangue e eu fiquei um pouco receoso com aquilo, então acabei negando.

Depois que Sehun voltou a jogar, eu tentei ser sutil ao roubar uma de suas cobertas. Estava com sono e queria subir para voltar a dormir, mas tinha vergonha de sair dali com o cobertor dele nos braços, então acabei ficando, afundando nos travesseiros e vendo meu primo jogar até pegar no sono.

  
  


+

  
  


Em casa, sempre que eu dormia no sofá — enrolado em alguma coisa e todo encolhido —, alguém sentia pena de mim e me carregava para a cama. Eu já estava acostumado a acordar longe do lugar onde eu dormi, mas aquela manhã foi diferente.

Meu cotovelo estava enfiado no prato das batatas gordurosas e eu havia adormecido praticamente sentado, as pernas esticadas de um jeito esquisito embaixo do cobertor. A luz do Sol entrava pela janela e fazia meus olhos arderem com a claridade. Era fraca, porque o céu estava nublado, mas ainda era claro demais para quem acabou de acordar. A TV e o videogame estavam desligados, e Sehun estava dormindo a quase meio metro de distância de mim, deitado de bruços com a cabeça embaixo do travesseiro e metade do corpo descoberto, porque o cobertor que eu não roubei pra mim só cobria parte da sua cintura pra baixo.

Tomei alguns minutos pra acordar direito, e então me levantei, jogando o cobertor todo pra cima dele, então pegando o prato com a comida e levando para a cozinha, antes de subir de volta para o quarto de hóspedes e me afundar na cama gelada, tremendo de leve pelo choque térmico até pegar no sono de novo.

  
  


+

  
  


A ideia que eu tenho de férias é dormir até tarde, comer porcarias, não fazer absolutamente nada de útil e aproveitar totalmente qualquer chance que eu tenha de dormir mais. A minha regra de dormir até tarde foi para o ralo quando eu acordei ao som de panelas batendo no andar de baixo. Estendi a mão para a mesa de cabeceira, buscando meu celular pra ver as horas, mas então lembrei que ele não estava comigo, e deitei de costas, abrindo os olhos e me preparando para levantar.

Eu julgava serem oito ou nove da manhã, mas quando desci as escadas já passava de meio-dia, e Sehun estava fazendo o almoço. Pela aparência toda desgrenhada, eu imaginei que ele não tivesse acordado há muito mais tempo. Seu cabelo apontava em todas as direções e havia marcas de lençol em sua bochecha.

Apesar disso, ele parecia bastante atento enquanto cortava legumes e os jogava para dentro de uma panela.

Eu juro que tentei ajudá-lo, mas parece que acordar só dá mais sono ainda, então eu peguei uma cebola para descascar e precisei sentar na bancada pra não dormir em cima dela.

Meus olhos ardiam mais e mais entre um bocejo e outro, mas eu segui descascando a cebola — e até a desmanchei em anéis, o que era muito tranquilo, pra ser mais fácil de cortar. Quando tentei pegar uma das facas, Sehun alcançou as cebolas do balcão e as jogou para dentro da panela sem hesitar.

Semicerrei os olhos para encará-lo sem lacrimejar muito, tentando adivinhar o que ele cozinhava naquela panela, mas depois que ele me pegou espiando e jogou a tampa por cima, nem o cheiro saía de lá pra eu conseguir deduzir alguma coisa.

Meu primo colocou o caderno na minha frente depois de limpar a bancada das cascas de cebola, me entregando a caneta logo em seguida.

Abaixei a cabeça para ler o que ele tinha escrito para mim.

_ "Bom dia. Você baba quando dorme." _


	3. O Fim de Algo

Depois de ler aquilo, eu devo ter ficado com a pior expressão de idiota do mundo, porque Sehun riu enquanto olhava para o meu rosto.

Quando ele virou de costas, eu tropecei pra fora do banquinho e corri para a escada, achando que seria melhor sumir dali em vez de aturar aquela provocação. Enquanto subia os degraus de dois em dois, tentando não cair no chão escorregadio, eu passava as mãos pelo meu rosto, procurando indícios de que eu ainda dormia de boca aberta.

Para o meu horror, Sehun não estava brincando.

Eu esqueci de escovar os dentes antes de descer, e bem... havia,  _ sim, _ baba seca no canto da minha boca, e quando eu parei na frente do espelho, procurando como um desesperado pela minha escova de dentes, eu meio que já sabia que aquela seria uma das muitas coisas que eu nunca esqueceria.

Parece que, quando a situação é constrangedora, alguma força do mal dentro da sua cabeça te faz reviver ela sempre que você pensa em algo. Por exemplo, eu esquecia datas importantes, mas sempre lembraria do meu aniversário de doze anos, quando eu —  _ totalmente ousado para a idade —  _ decidi dormir pelado pela primeira vez e então, quando abri os olhos de manhã, minha família toda estava lá, com as câmeras apontadas pra mim e sorrisos animados pra caramba em seus rostos. E quando eu disse que queria dormir mais, minha mãe puxou a coberta.

Eu fiquei traumatizado e, desde então, sempre dormia vestido da cabeça aos pés.

Foi a coisa mais constrangedora que eu já vivi, depois do namorado do Junmyeon entrando no banheiro quando eu estava  _ batendo uma _ no banho. Eu acho que ele não falou para o meu irmão, mas todas as vezes que ele ia jantar lá em casa e nós trocávamos olhares, eu sabia que, assim como eu, ele lembrava muito bem daquilo. Eu tinha treze anos e uma mãe que olhava meu histórico do computador, porque privacidade na nossa casa sempre foi uma coisa meio distante. Meus únicos momentos realmente íntimos eram debaixo do chuveiro, quando eu podia me masturbar em paz, ou na calada da noite, quando meu irmão pulava a janela pra ficar com o namorado e eu ia para o quarto dele mexer na sua estranha coleção da  _ Hustler _ .

Não posso dizer que passei muita vergonha ao longo dos meus dezessete anos, mas eu sofri um pouco com as coisas que aconteciam, porque, se não era eu lembrando, eram meus pais e meu irmão trazendo tudo à tona. Nas vésperas do meu aniversário, mamãe aparecia no meu quarto pra ver se eu estava dormindo de roupa, e, no corredor, Junmyeon sempre dizia algo como  _ "não esquece de colocar uma cueca, Baek" _ ou fazia alguma piada sem graça pra me irritar.

Em compensação, eu sempre ameaçava mostrar o tipo de literatura que ele curtia para os nossos pais, e aí ele calava a boca e me deixava em paz por uns quinze minutos. Com o tempo, porém, ele cresceu e eu mais ou menos. Dá para dizer que estamos tentando seguir os exemplos das pessoas maduras e bem-resolvidas que os nossos pais são. Mas tentar e conseguir são coisas bem diferentes.

Levei um susto que me fez engolir metade da espuma da pasta de dente quando reparei em Sehun parado na porta, porque ele estava segurando uma frigideira fumegante, onde a comida levantava um cheiro gostoso de coisa boa. Confesso que fiquei com um pouco de receio, porque quem diabos aparece num banheiro com uma frigideira? Mas ele apontou para ela com a cabeça, fazendo uma careta divertida, e eu concluí que não entendi absolutamente nada.

Terminei de escovar os dentes, tentei parecer mais relaxado e desci as escadas com ele, tentando espiar por cima do seu ombro o que tinha na panela, mas não estava dando muito certo. Quando chegamos à cozinha, eu olhei pela janela por uns dois segundos, e então levei mais um susto quando um chiado se fez presente. Sehun parecia tranquilo jogando água em cima da panela quente, e eu fiquei me perguntando se ele não sabia que aquilo, sei lá, estragava a coisa da aderência.

Dei uma espiada no caderno, pensando em arrancar a página em que ele disse que eu babava dormindo, mas fiquei relativamente satisfeito ao ver que ele mesmo riscou as palavras, escrevendo um pedido de desculpas embaixo.

Fiz o meu melhor pra desenhar um emoji não tão torto e escrevi que estava tudo bem. Pensei em dizer que já havia passado por coisa pior, mas não estava muito a fim de tocar no assunto, então só deixei daquele jeito.

Nós almoçamos juntos, ali no balcão mesmo. Depois de comer, eu me ocupei em lavar os pratos, já que ele havia cozinhado porque eu dormi demais. Estava terminando de enxugá-los quando ouvi o barulho da porta da frente abrindo, e eu quase arremessei um dos pratos na cabeça do cara quando ele parou no corredor, porque pelo amor de deus, que tipo de pessoa —  _ tirando eu, claro _ — vai simplesmente entrando na casa dos outros daquele jeito?

Ele sinalizou para mim, e eu olhei pra suas mãos até ele abaixá-las, levando uns segundos para perceber que ele fez aquilo porque provavelmente pensava que eu fosse surdo também.

— Ah não, eu não... — Foi a coisa mais brilhante que consegui pensar em dizer. O cara assentiu, não parecendo muito interessado em saber por que eu estava ali. — Quem diabo é você?

— Sou professor do Sehun — disse ele, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, e foi aí que eu percebi que segurava uma daquelas pastas pra guardar arquivos de alunos e ele estava bem engomado para uma visita de fim de semana, então...  _ É. _ Era um pouco óbvio, mesmo. — Park Chanyeol. Você é o primo?

Coloquei alguns pratos em cima do balcão, assentindo em resposta.

— É, sou o primo. Byun Baekhyun.

Sehun apareceu na cozinha uns minutos mais tarde.

Ele tinha ido fazer sei lá o quê, depois que eu indiquei que ia cuidar da louça, mas como ele voltou vestido diferente eu imaginei que tivesse tomado um banho. Um sorriso brotou nos lábios dele ao ver o professor e eles começaram a trocar sinais, seus dedos movendo-se rápido demais para eu conseguir registrar qualquer coisa. Mesmo que não entendesse, eu tentava prestar atenção, mas não estava funcionando.

Em algum momento, Sehun apontou para mim e sinalizou alguma coisa para o cara. O que quer que tenha sido, fez ele me olhar com uma sobrancelha erguida, antes de se virar e assentir.

Depois disso, eles sumiram em algum lugar da casa, e eu fiquei ali na cozinha, mexendo nos armários pra achar o lugar certo das coisas e me sentindo meio deslocado.

Se eu pelo menos estivesse com meu celular, teria alguma coisa para fazer.

Em vez disso, subi para o quarto, vesti um casaco e desci de novo, saindo para fora da casa e fechando a porta com cuidado atrás de mim. O vento era forte e fazia minha calça de pijama estalar contra a pele, mas eu não estava ligando muito.

Minhas meias só iam até os tornozelos e mal serviam pra deixar meus pés aquecidos, porque os furos nas laterais do meu  _ All-Star  _ deixavam o ar entrar sem dificuldade. Concluindo, eu saí por uns dois minutos e já estava arrependido, porque se dentro de casa parecia frio, do lado de fora estava a ponto de congelar.

Enfiei a mão nos bolsos e inclinei a cabeça pra baixo, protegendo meu nariz e a minha boca do ar gelado, contente pelo cachecol ser confortável para respirar. Sério, Junmyeon não sabia o que ele estava perdendo longe daquilo. Em vez de usar cachecóis fofinhos como aquele, meu irmão usava aquelas máscaras finas que não faziam diferença nenhuma no frio, e depois ele ficava com a boca toda rachada, sobrevivendo de manteiga de cacau e  _ lip tint, _ dizendo pra todo mundo que era imune ao clima gélido quando todos podiam ver que estava bem longe disso.

Perto da casa dos meus tios tinha um jardim, provavelmente obra de Hana, que segundo minha mãe era meio louca por plantas e coisas verdes. Eu lembro de, num Natal, estarmos sentados diante da lareira, lá em casa, quando ela saiu para pegar os presentes. Foi a última vez que minha tia foi à nossa casa, e ela foi sozinha, porque Minho ficou com Sehun. Quando Hana voltou, ela parecia meio aérea, como se tivesse bebido uma garrafa de vinho em tempo recorde.

Minha mãe comentou que ela gostava muito de flores, por isso havia dado um jeito de comprar-lhe uma rosa negra de algum lugar distante, e Junmyeon se inclinou sobre mim, sussurrando no meu ouvido que ela gostava tanto de plantas que ele não duvidaria se encontrássemos erva no quintal dela.

Naquele dia eu ri, mas depois eu estava passando pelo corredor e ouvi meus pais conversando no escritório. Minha mãe sentada na beirada da mesa e meu pai, como sempre, atrás do computador, digitando enquanto a ouvia falar. Ela disse que Hana estava com problemas em casa, e meu pai perguntou se ela havia voltado a beber.

Eu saí de lá antes de ouvir a resposta, me sentindo meio mal depois daquilo, porque eu nunca percebia nada que acontecia com as pessoas ao meu redor, mesmo que fosse óbvio, e isso me deixava envergonhado até os ossos, porque não era possível que alguém fosse tão desligado quanto eu era.

Me abaixei pertinho das flores, observando-as e tocando as pétalas com cuidado. Eu conhecia algumas, porque já havia visto milhares de vezes, mas tinha outras ali que era impossível identificar.

Em meio às flores vermelhas, encontrei a rosa negra que mamãe deu para Hana no Natal. Fiquei feliz de saber que ela havia conseguido plantá-la, porque aparentemente era bem difícil fazer aquela planta florescer longe de onde ela crescia. Minha tia ter conseguido me fez questionar se ela também era botânica, ou se fazia algum tipo de bruxaria das flores, porque tudo ali parecia bem saudável.

Eu estava vendo os lírios de longe quando ouvi um baque.

Foi bem acima da minha cabeça, e eu pensei que alguém tivesse jogado uma pedra na parede de madeira, mas quando olhei para cima só tive tempo de dar um passo para trás, assustado, quando um passarinho caiu imóvel no chão, bem em frente aos meus pés.

Eu nunca lidei muito bem com coisas mortas, desde que meu cachorrinho morreu atropelado quando eu era criança e, bem, eu nunca superei. Então eu meio que entrei em pânico ali, surtando em silêncio, com os joelhos grudados um no outro para que as minhas pernas não cedessem e me perguntando o que eu deveria fazer.

O passarinho estava com a asa quebrada, torcida de um jeito estranho que parecia muito agoniante para olhar, e era a primeira coisa  _ quase  _ morta que eu via em meses depois da minha dignidade, então eu estava realmente... Parecia que eu tinha voltado a ter cinco anos, vendo meu cachorro ser atropelado porque eu havia jogado a porcaria do graveto e ele foi buscá-lo para mim.

Acho que o Chanyeol ouviu o barulho, porque ele apareceu na porta de repente. Não olhei para ele, mas soube que estava ali. Ouvi o barulho da porta abrindo, e sua silhueta — juntamente à de Sehun —, apareciam no borrão que eram os cantos da minha visão.

— O que aconteceu? — o professor perguntou, parado a uns passos de mim quando viu o passarinho. Ele fez um som esquisito e então segurou meu braço, me afastando do bichinho.

Quando meu cachorrinho morreu, Junmyeon e eu choramos igual às duas crianças que éramos, abraçados um no outro, em frente à porta de casa, enquanto meu pai enterrava o corpo rígido dele no quintal e minha mãe tentava me acalmar. Junmyeon chorava porque eu estava chorando, senão eu tenho certeza de que ele teria conseguido segurar as emoções. Ainda assim, foi difícil pra nós dois. Ele conseguia se distrair, porque era mais velho e tinha outras coisas pra fazer, mas eu ficava intercalando meu tempo entre chorar, me culpar e me culpar enquanto chorava.

Foi bem complicado, principalmente por eu ser tão novo, então eu acho que foi aí que nasceu meu medo com coisas mortas. Minha mãe costumava dizer que tudo chegava ao fim um dia, e eu ficava temendo por esse fim em todos os aspectos, tornando isso visível todas as vezes que algo daquela magnitude — como a morte do passarinho — aconteciam perto de mim.

Eu estava presenciando o fim da vida de um bichinho indefeso, o fim de  _ algo, _ e isso me incomodava de uma forma inexplicável.

Sehun colocou o braço nos meus ombros em algum momento, me apertando de uma forma que ele provavelmente pensou que fosse transmitir conforto, mas eu acho que ele não deve ser muito bom consolando as pessoas, porque fiquei com vontade de vomitar e nem um pouco mais calmo.

Mesmo assim, não quis me afastar.

Eu pensei em Junmyeon deitando na minha cama de noite, porque ele me pegava chorando igual um idiota no travesseiro e não gostava de me ver daquele jeito, então ficava comigo até eu pegar no sono. Ele me dava um certo apoio para lidar com o que quer que fosse. Eu não via muito o lado protetor do meu irmão, mas quando ele achava que eu precisava, estava lá. E, bem, eu sentia falta disso agora, buscando conforto em mim mesmo e em Sehun.

Por mais idiota que possa parecer chorar por isso, é ruim ver coisas indefesas sofrendo. Ou talvez eu só seja fresco demais, mas não me importo. Não tenho como disfarçar isso, então nem me preocupo em tentar.

Chanyeol deve ter tocado na asa quebrada do passarinho, porque eu consegui ouvir o chilrear agoniante do bichinho, alto e esganiçado. Depois ele voltou a ficar quieto e eu tive medo que o cara tivesse matado ele  _ de verdade _ , mas não quis perguntar.

Quando se voltou para nós, Chanyeol segurava o passarinho com as mãos em concha, e ele movia a cabeça de um lado para o outro rapidamente, como se tentasse identificar onde estava.

— Vão lá pra dentro.

— Você vai machucá-lo? — perguntei em reflexo. Eu tinha o direito de saber, não tinha?

Chanyeol olhou para mim como eu imagino que adultos olhem para crianças: como se eu fosse muito pequeno, frágil e vulnerável. Meu pai tinha esse olhar, eu meio que me acostumei a vê-lo direcionado a mim durante toda a minha vida. Era chato pra caramba. Eu era sensível, não quebrável. Talvez um pouco lerdo, também, mas não a ponto de precisar ser tratado como um bebê.

— Não, menino. — o professor respondeu. Sinceramente, eu não senti muita convicção nas palavras dele. — Vão pra dentro, tá frio aqui. Eu já vou voltar.

A mão de Sehun continuava no meu ombro, me fazendo lembrar do Junmyeon e me dando uma vontadezinha, bem fraca, de chorar. Mordi o lábio para conter, enfiando a mão nos bolsos de novo e olhando para Sehun como se ele soubesse o que fazer em seguida.

Quando ele caminhou de volta para a casa, então, eu fui atrás, sentindo o vento gelado entrar por qualquer brecha nas minhas roupas e esfriar a minha pele.

Tirei o cachecol do pescoço ao passar pela porta, pisando nos calcanhares para me livrar dos meus tênis e continuando a seguir Sehun pela casa, porque imaginei que ele estivesse me levando para algum lugar. No fim das contas, acabamos no fim do corredor, e eu constatei que ele não estava contando com a minha presença, porque quando ele entrou no quarto e depois me viu ali, pareceu curioso.

Fiquei morrendo de vergonha, mas não me movi para fazer alguma coisa.

Ele deu um tapinha no espaço livre ao seu lado e eu me aproximei, hesitante, e me abaixei para sentar ali, pensando se tinha alguma coisa que eu pudesse fazer.

Nós não podermos conversar verbalmente significava que eu ficaria quieto por muito tempo, e essa ideia me perturbava, porque eu gostava tanto de falar quanto de manter a boca ocupada com alguma coisa. Se ficasse muito tempo quieto, eu pensava demais.

Estiquei as pernas, inspecionando minhas meias coloridas, tentando puxá-las mais para cima, para ver se alcançavam as panturrilhas. Sehun me observava em silêncio, e eu acho que ele pensou que eu não batesse muito bem da cabeça, mas se ele me dissesse isso, eu provavelmente concordaria.

Levantei a bainha da calça, expondo minhas pernas e inspecionando se fazia muita diferença ter erguido a meia. Concluí que não e deixei aquilo de lado.

Enquanto eu buscava alguma outra coisa para fazer, Sehun escrevia algo no caderno que ele deve ter conjurado quando eu não estava olhando. Ele cobria a página com um dos braços, então eu não consegui ver antes que ele quisesse me mostrar, mas eu meio que já estava esperando que ele me chamasse de esquisito ou perguntasse se eu era sempre assim.

Em vez disso, ele fez uns rabiscos que depois eu descobri serem pássaros, com uma frase escrita embaixo.

_ "O Chanyeol tem um amigo que cuida de bichos, seu passarinho vai ficar bem." _

Fiz um bico, assentindo em seguida.  _ Se ele estava dizendo... _

Mas eu ainda tinha minhas dúvidas, porque Chanyeol pareceu bem resignado e nem um pouco delicado. Mas veja bem, do jeito que eu sou ótimo percebendo coisas, a probabilidade de ter interpretado tudo erroneamente é muito grande.

"Ele vai demorar?"

Sehun deu de ombros ao ler. Concluí que Chanyeol provavelmente levaria um século pra ir e voltar até onde quer que fosse, porque minha mãe sempre balançava os ombros quando eu perguntava se meu pai ou Junmyeon iam demorar pra chegar, e praticamente todas as vezes eles chegaram horas e horas depois.

_ "Queria fazer alguma coisa." _ Escrevi, esperando que ele tivesse uma ideia brilhante, já que eu não tinha.

Quando ele ergueu o  _ joystick  _ do videogame, eu fiquei com vontade de rir, porque eu era péssimo jogando, desde que perdi a prática quando troquei o  _ joystick _ pelo teclado, então estava fora de questão que eu passasse mais vergonha ainda.

Eu neguei, então Sehun deixou o objeto de lado e estendeu a mão para mim, me ajudando a levantar e caminhando pra fora do quarto.

Apenas por garantia, peguei o caderno e a caneta, dando mais uma olhada nos rabiscos que ele tinha feito. Não eram feios, só não eram perfeitos. De qualquer forma, não deixava de ser fofo. Pensei em desenhar alguma coisa em volta, mas não queria destruir a folha inteira por nada, então deixei como estava.

Achei que Sehun fosse subir as escadas, mas ele calçou os tênis e abriu a porta dos fundos, me lançando um olhar que eu não soube decifrar. Mas, como ele meio que estava pronto para sair, imaginei que fosse um convite e corri para calçar meus tênis, pronto para acompanhá-lo aonde quer que fosse.

Senti meu rosto arder em contato com o ar gelado, e eu soube que ele provavelmente estava vermelho. Eu sempre corava quando sentia vontade de chorar, acho que é algum tipo de reação que a minha cara tem quando estou com as emoções à flor da pele ou algo do tipo.

Esperava que Chanyeol voltasse logo e dissesse que o passarinho estava bem, senão eu ficaria me torturando pra saber.

Sehun começou a andar e eu me pus a caminhar com ele. Estarmos lado a lado e próximos fazia nossos braços se encostarem e eu olhar pra cima o tempo todo, me perguntando se ele estava me cutucando ou se eu só estava imaginando coisas.

Nós não fomos muito longe.

Atrás da casa dos meus tios tinha um descampado com algumas árvores, uma espécie de clareira e algumas cercas, como se fosse um lugar perfeito pra acampar. Mais adiante, uma colina larga se erguia, transformando a paisagem do rural sem graça para uma vista dos alpes fora do comum.

Eu provavelmente nunca imaginaria que as coisas eram assim, porque quando estávamos na frente das casas que compunham a rua comprida, tudo o que podia ser visto eram as fachadas elegantes, apesar de simples, e jardins e outras construções. Estar ali era como ter entrado em outro mundo.

Me senti parte do elenco de  _ Nárnia, _ mas o deslumbre passou bem rápido, porque eu quase escorreguei na fina camada de gelo que cobriu o chão durante a noite.

Sehun soltou uma risada quando eu enrijeci as pernas e estiquei as mãos em desespero, por sorte conseguindo manter o equilíbrio em cima das pedras escorregadias.

Ia nevar logo, e nós estávamos recém entrando em setembro.

Eu me perguntava se a gente faria como as pessoas normais fazem e sairíamos num dos dias em que a neve estivesse batendo nos tornozelos pra fazer bonecos e guerras de bola de neve, ou se ele era do tipo que preferia ficar dentro de casa.

A uns vinte ou trinta metros do limite da casa dos meus tios, tinha um lago minúsculo, daqueles que parece mais uma poça larga e muito funda. Ele estava meio congelado, e o Sol batendo sobre a água tornava aquilo bonito. Se eu seguisse o lago até onde ele acabava, perceberia que ele se estreitava e seguia em direção à montanha.

Me perguntei se eles iam nadar ali durante o verão, porque eu certamente faria isso, e acho que meus pais fariam também. Junmyeon arranjaria alguma árvore pra se enfiar embaixo, e meu pai só entraria na água se fosse pra empurrar minha mãe pra dentro.

Em algum momento, Sehun se curvou e procurou por uma pedra em meio às folhas espalhadas pelo chão. A que ele encontrou era pequena, mas acho que dava pro gasto, porque quando ele a arremessou na água eu ouvi o gelo se partir — um som bem suave, mas reconhecível.

Fiquei observando enquanto ele procurava mais pedras pra arremessar, e me perguntei, mais de uma vez, por que meus tios nunca o levaram lá em casa. Por que não deixaram que nos conhecêssemos antes e por que minha mãe falava todas aquelas coisas sobre ele não sair muito de casa e não ter amigos.

Eu entendia que ele tinha problemas pra se comunicar, mas não era  _ impossível, _ afinal de contas nós estávamos, hã, conseguindo conversar, mesmo que através de um caderno. Então não fazia o menor sentido ele ser tão recluso, a menos que tivesse medo de alguma coisa, o que também não fazia sentido, desde que ele não teve medo de mim.

Tudo bem que eu também não botava medo em ninguém, mas sei como pode ser assustador conhecer alguém novo quando se é muito tímido, e timidez, sabe, não parecia muito o lance dele.

Quis perguntar alguma coisa que me desse essas respostas, mas não queria parecer muito invasivo, então mudei de ideia e decidi que era melhor só deixar as coisas acontecerem naturalmente. Talvez ele me falasse. Ou talvez eu nunca fosse saber. Independente de qualquer coisa, era melhor não forçar nada, principalmente por não saber como ele reagiria.

Sehun se virou pra mim com um sorriso divertido, estendo algumas das pedrinhas que ele achou na minha direção. Pensei em negar, mas acabei colocando o caderno embaixo do braço e pegando uma delas pra arremessar.

Ele achou graça quando ela afundou sem quicar sobre o gelo ou sobre a água, e só pra desafiar a mim mesmo eu peguei outra, arremessando-a de forma suave, o que só fez com que ela escorregasse pelo gelo e caísse na água com um barulhinho irritante.

Resmunguei em tom baixo e me virei pra vê-lo jogar, errando dois dos arremessos por estar muito ocupado rindo da minha provável expressão de raiva.

Chanyeol chegou bem quando Sehun jogou a última pedrinha, e a voz dele me fez levar um susto, quase caindo nos arbustos que rodeavam o lago. Me virei para olhar para ele, e Sehun olhou também, quase como se ele tivesse percebido antes.

— Eu disse para vocês entrarem — ele reclamou, movendo os dedos e sinalizando alguma coisa para Sehun, que sinalizou de volta e arrancou um suspiro do professor. — Você vai ficar doente, moleque.

Me perguntei se ele havia dito aquilo para mim, mas como ele estava encarando Sehun, imaginei que não. Demorei uns minutos pra concluir que ele estava falando o que sinalizava, para que eu também pudesse entender.

Sehun sinalizou algo em resposta, e Chanyeol suspirou de novo.

— O passarinho está bem? — eu quis saber, segurando o caderno contra o peito e observando a expressão tranquila dele ao assentir.

— Yixing vai soltá-lo assim que a asa estiver curada — informou, acenando para que fossemos atrás dele.

Sehun foi, então obviamente eu fui também.

Quando estávamos quase na porta, porém, ele segurou o meu braço e me fez parar.

Pensei que ele quisesse alguma coisa e já estava erguendo o caderno, mas não era pra mim que Sehun estava olhando.

Ele apontou alguma coisa e, quando ergui a cabeça, o céu estava de uma cor acinzentada bonita, enquanto flocos de neve se desprendiam das nuvens, caindo solitariamente.

Eu não sabia porque havíamos parado, no frio, pra ver a neve cair, mas me pareceu uma coisa muito legal de se fazer, então nenhum de nós se moveu por um tempo.

Aquilo marcava o fim precoce do verão, o início do outono mais frio que já se teve notícia e, talvez, o começo de alguma outra coisa.


	4. Chuva de Setembro

Antes da neve passar de minúsculos floquinhos para montes cobrindo as calçadas, eu lembro que choveu consideravelmente.

A semana que antecedeu a neve foi só de chuva: primeiro uma garoa fina, então passando a engrossar e se estender por mais tempo, e na sexta-feira as gotas pesadas faziam baques assustadores no vidro das janelas. Nós éramos praticamente  _ obrigados  _ a ficar dentro de casa, porque só de abrir a porta o vento já jogava respingos pesados contra nós e molhava tudo no  _ hall  _ de entrada.

Chanyeol veio na quarta-feira para ajudar Sehun com os estudos e depois foi embora, me mandando tomar conta dele, já que eu era o mais velho — e como ele tinha  _ tanta _ certeza disso, eu não sei, mas imagino que Sehun tivesse simplesmente lhe dito. O professor também nos avisou que não poderia vir na sexta porque o mundo ia despencar nas nossas cabeças e ele não era louco o bastante pra comprar uma arca e fazer uma visitinha.

O jeito sarcástico de falar que ele adotava nunca me deixava saber se era sério ou não, e eu só concordei com tudo e tranquei a porta, como ele disse pra fazer. Não que alguém fosse invadir, mas os riscos eram grandes de a chuva intensificar e ela abrir sozinha. Eu fiquei meio horrorizado com isso, então, obviamente, tranquei a fechadura e, só por garantia, todos os outros cacarecos que serviam como tranca também.

Desde então, nós estávamos tendo dias tranquilos.

Diferente do que minha mãe costumava dizer, Sehun se parecia muito com um adolescente normal, o que só me fez pensar que é porque ele  _ era  _ um. Ele jogava videogame, comia porcarias, via filmes e ficava acordado até tarde, como qualquer outra pessoa. Ele só não fazia coisas  _ especificamente  _ relacionadas a audição, mas eram detalhes insignificantes perto do resto.

Minha mãe sempre falava sobre ele e meus tios como se eles fossem uma família reclusa, que largou a sociedade pra morar numa caverna, mas ela nunca dizia ou dava a entender que haviam motivos para eles serem assim, e de repente, quando eu finalmente conheci um dos assuntos constantes na nossa casa, ele é só um cara normal que faz coisas normais e sabe o que é fogo.

No começo, eu estava com um pouco de medo, porque achava que seria um Inferno, que ele muito provavelmente não gostaria de mim, que alguma coisa ruim aconteceria. Eu estava tentando ser o mais realista possível, mas com toda a influência das palavras dos meus pais na minha cabeça, eu praticamente esqueci que minha tia sempre foi educada e gentil, que meu tio era um homem sério na maior parte do tempo, mas que era carinhoso como qualquer pai deveria ser também. Esqueci que eles eram uma família normal, e esse foi o maior choque para mim: descobrir que, pelo menos na minha concepção, eles não pareciam ser nada do que eu ouvia dizer.

Minha tia tinha porta-retratos nas prateleiras da estante na sala, com fotos emolduradas dos três sorrindo para a câmera, de Minho com Sehun no colo quando ele era bebê, fotos onde eles faziam caretas e uma prateleira só com álbuns, enumerados em ordem crescente, de acordo com o crescimento de Sehun.

Eram uma família normal, e eles se amavam muito.

Não sei como eu consegui pensar que eles fossem divididos, e confesso que senti vergonha de mim mesmo por julgar tão mal. Afinal de contas, quem era eu ali, para saber qualquer coisa sobre meus tios ou sobre o relacionamento dos dois com o filho?

Eu estava bisbilhotando um dos álbuns de fotos — aquele que eu achei mais interessante, porque era a transição de Sehun para a pré-adolescência. Ele parecia pequeno em todas as fotografias, mas cresceu um pouco depois dos onze.

Uma das fotos era ele sentado na grama, as pernas cruzadas e uma careta no rosto. Havia uma taça de vinho em sua mão, e eu concluí que ele havia provado e não gostado. Ri da expressão de Minho, a mão esticada em direção à taça como se ela fosse explodir. Eles estavam congelados no tempo, em um dia ensolarado, e aquilo pareceu uma memória tão feliz que eu quis pegá-la pra mim.

A chuva se chocando contra as janelas me impediu de ouvir o chuveiro no andar de cima desligar, e quando me dei conta, Sehun estava parado na porta, me observando mexer nas coisas dele como se elas fossem minhas.

Fiquei com vergonha e fechei o álbum, pronto para colocá-lo no lugar, mas ele veio até mim antes, abrindo-o de novo e folheando as páginas grossas em busca de algo. Bem no finalzinho, nas últimas duas páginas, havia uma foto velha, as bordas parecendo gastas como se ela tivesse sido guardada por muito tempo,  _ intocada _ .

Franzi as sobrancelhas para a imagem, me perguntando se era realmente o que eu estava vendo.

A mãe de Sehun estava numa maca de hospital, com ele no colo, quietinho e encolhido em um cobertor rosa (mamãe disse que era porque meus tios eram conservadores e achavam que Sehun era uma menina, já que eles deixaram para saber o gênero do bebê na última hora, então já tinham comprado algumas coisas, incluindo aquele cobertor), e, ao lado da maca, Junmyeon em pé, com seis anos, olhando apavorado para os dois. Papai me segurava no colo, e eu aparentemente estava chorando, a boca aberta e o rosto transformado em uma expressão indecifrável de criança. Mamãe estava inclinada sobre minha tia, um sorriso gigante estampando seus lábios enquanto ela olhava para Sehun.

Minho havia tirado a foto, e como ela estava meio tremida, imaginei que ele estivesse nervoso.

Fiquei encarando a fotografia pelo que pareceram séculos, surpreso demais, porque ninguém me falou nada sobre aquilo. Eu era pequeno demais para me lembrar, claro, mas era uma coisa interessante a se mencionar, tipo  _ "Baek, sabia que estávamos lá quando seu primo nasceu?" _ . Ninguém falava sobre aquilo, e poxa, era realmente uma coisa da  _ família _ . Algo que eles poderiam mencionar sem problemas.

Nem Junmyeon falou alguma coisa sobre, e eu duvido que ele tivesse simplesmente esquecido. A cara dele na foto marcou o momento como um dos muitos inesquecíveis na vida.

Então por que ninguém falava sobre?

Ergui a cabeça para olhar para Sehun, mas só tive tempo de ver seu sorriso, antes de tudo cair em escuridão e silêncio.

Meu susto demorou uns segundos para vir, e eu estiquei o braço na direção da estante em reflexo, batendo com o cotovelo em alguma coisa que, por sorte, não caiu.

Senti a mão de Sehun tocar meu peito, antes de alcançar meu ombro e então meu braço, descendo por ele até seus dedos encontrarem os meus. Não sei se a intenção dele foi passar conforto, mas eu me senti uma criança, o que significa que funcionou. Deixei o álbum sobre alguma superfície sólida, e então me permiti ser puxado para onde quer que fosse, a mão livre esticada para tatear as paredes e o que mais houvesse no caminho.

Eu senti o aparador de chaves do corredor e imaginei que estivéssemos na cozinha.

Sehun soltou minha mão de repente e eu congelei no lugar, com medo de, sei lá, dar um passo, me bater em algo e  _ morrer _ . Sempre fui um pouco dramático.

E sobre o escuro, tudo bem, eu não falava muito a respeito, mas eu tinha um medo absurdo — e meio ridículo, confesso — dele. Dormia com o projetor de estrelas sempre ligado e o mais escondido possível nas cobertas, se estivesse sozinho. Às vezes havia a lua para iluminar um pouco os cômodos, e então eu me permitia dormir sem o tal do projetor, mas era muito raro.

Não sei de onde o medo vem, porque nem meus pais nem Jun têm medo do escuro. É só uma coisa aleatória que se criou em mim em algum momento da minha vida, e tudo bem, eu sei que é idiota, porque nunca tem nada lá, mas e se tiver? E se eu apenas não conseguir enxergar? Por que é que eu deveria arriscar?

Minhas mãos já estavam tremendo e eu praticamente mastigava meu lábio inferior, esperando que Sehun encontrasse uma solução para o meu problema, já que eu não conseguia fazer aquilo sozinho.

Eu acho que mais um pouquinho e eu teria chorado de desespero.

A rua estava escura com a queda de energia, não tinham nem raios para clarear o céu, e as nuvens pesadas escondiam a lua cheia. Parecia um compilado de como me matar do coração.

Por sorte, uma luz surgiu.  _ Literalmente _ .

Sehun acendeu uma lanterna, apontando o feixe largo para o chão, depois para os meus pés, e subindo pelas minhas pernas até encontrar meu peito. Onde ele achou a lanterna eu não tenho ideia — nem quero saber —, mas aquilo me salvou. Acho que até um fósforo teria me salvado no meio do meu desespero infantil.

Eu não conseguia ver o rosto dele muito bem no início, mas depois que meus olhos se adaptaram, eu percebi que ele estava sorrindo. Acho que era um sorriso tranquilizador, mas eu não saberia dizer com toda certeza.

Nós saímos da cozinha e fomos para o quarto dele. Ele estava com a luz e eu nunca protestaria, ainda mais quando estava praticamente colado nele como um carrapato. Fechei a porta, porque o corredor estava escuro demais para mim, e me sentei no chão, no meio dos cobertores e coisas espalhadas sobre o  _ futon _ . Sehun colocou a lanterna dentro de um copo, apoiando-o sobre a prateleira que havia no painel da TV. A luz era fraca, mas suficiente para clarear um pouco o quarto, principalmente onde nós dois estávamos, bem no meio dele.

Sehun sentou de frente para mim.

Mais uma vez o vi conjurar o caderno do chão, abrindo uma gaveta para procurar um lápis, e então rabiscando alguma coisa numa página em branco.

_ "A luz já vai voltar, nunca demora muito." _ Eu li. E em seguida:  _ "Você tem medo, não é?" _

Balancei a cabeça, concordando. Ele me ofereceu um sorriso.

_ "Isso significa que você vai dormir aqui hoje?" _ Ele escreveu, enquanto eu levantava um cobertor para me enfiar embaixo, buscando um pouco de calor no frio da casa.

Dessa vez, tomei o caderno das mãos dele, rabiscando umas palavras e entregando-o de volta. Ele balançou a cabeça em negativa e eu deslizei para baixo sobre o  _ futon, _ deitando de costas e esticando as pernas, antes de flexionar os joelhos de novo e deitar de lado para me aquecer.

Perguntei para Sehun se tinha problema eu dormir ali, pertinho da luz, e ele disse que não, então eu já estava praticamente à vontade. Meu moletom ajudava a me manter aquecido, mas o que fazia a mágica era o cobertor de Sehun, que era uma coisa grossa e macia e quentinha, e eu me lembrei das vezes em que Junmyeon e eu estendíamos cobertores semelhantes a esse no chão, porque eles eram tão espessos que podiam servir de  _ futon, _ e então minha mãe dava um jeito de amarrar um lençol em algum lugar e nós dois dormíamos numa cabaninha muito confortável e quentinha.

Sehun se arrastou para perto de mim com o caderno, buscando espaço para apoiar a cabeça no travesseiro que eu roubei dele. Me afastei um pouco para que ele pudesse deitar e voltei a tremer, esperando que meu corpo esquentasse no gelado do lençol.

Fazia muito tempo que eu não dormia com alguém. A última pessoa foi minha mãe, depois que me arrastei para a cama dela no meio da noite, obrigando meu pai a sair de lá porque eu era muito espaçoso pra dividir colchão com duas pessoas. Ele dormiu no meu quarto e eu fiquei no deles, sendo mimado com carinhos nos cabelos até dormir de novo.

Não sei por que motivo, mas eu imaginei que Sehun fosse me mimar também. Eu já estava pronto para ser ninado e tratado como criança, inclinado na direção dele e todo encolhido de frio, esperando.

E eu continuei esperando, porque ele não era vidente para adivinhar que eu queria um pouco de afeto, então não fez nada. Como eu não me sentia íntimo o bastante para simplesmente pegar sua mão e colocá-la no meu cabelo, eu aceitei dormir sem um carinho, mexendo um pouco as pernas para ver se o calor vinha mais rápido, e então fechando os olhos.

Mas sabe aquela sensação de que está sendo observado por alguém? Não quando parece ter uma pessoa te caçando, mas quando um colega do colégio olha pra você e, sei lá, você simplesmente  _ sabe _ que está sendo observado?

Bem, eu sabia que ele estava me encarando.

E em vez de pegar no sono, eu ocupava minha cabeça com pensamentos confusos, me questionando se havia algo no meu rosto para ele olhar tanto. Por fim, abri os olhos de novo, buscando responder minha pergunta silenciosa.

Achei que ele fosse fazer como todo mundo faz e desviar o olhar, mas não aconteceu. Ele continuou me encarando, deitado de lado, uma das mãos debaixo do travesseiro e os joelhos flexionados encostando nos meus. Sua mão livre estava em algum lugar entre nós, e eu imaginei que, se eu esticasse a minha e buscasse a dele, conseguiria encontrá-la sem problemas.

Mas eu não fiz isso, claro.  _ Não tinha motivos. _

Sehun continuou olhando para o meu rosto e ali, com todo aquele silêncio, quentinho e confortável, eu comecei a ficar com sono, deixando de me importar com o olhar dele sobre mim para me ocupar em dormir de uma vez.

Ele não ia me fazer mal algum, eu sabia disso, então acho que tudo bem ele me  _ observar _ enquanto eu durmo de boca aberta babando no travesseiro. Devia ser interessante, já que dizem que as pessoas ficam vulneráveis durante o sono, essas coisas que fazem sentido até demais.

Fiz uma nota mental para questioná-lo a respeito daquilo depois, mas antes que conseguisse gravar qualquer palavra que pudesse ser dita, eu já estava dormindo.

  
  


+

  
  


Acordei do lado oposto ao qual dormi, o cobertor pesado sobre minha cabeça, até as orelhas.

Sehun ressonava baixinho ao meu lado, e quando me virei, da forma mais delicada do mundo, para observá-lo, ele acordou também, seus olhos se abrindo de forma preguiçosa, piscando um pouco antes de focar em mim.

Nossos joelhos esbarraram, e dessa vez eu toquei na mão dele, sentindo uma satisfação besta me preencher quando percebi que ela estava bem onde eu imaginei que estaria na noite anterior. Veja bem, eu não acertava muitas coisas a respeito de nada, então aquilo me pareceu uma espécie de conquista.

Já estava esperando algum tipo de  _ achievement _ surgir na frente dos meus olhos. Sei lá, eu ainda estava sonolento demais para pensar com clareza.

Sehun trocou as mãos, tirando a esquerda de debaixo do travesseiro para colocá-la sob a minha, enquanto guiava a outra para o meu rosto. Achei que ele fosse falar que eu estava babado, mas seus dedos foram direto para a minha orelha.

Devia ser a quarta vez que ele fazia isso.

Na terça-feira ele fez o mesmo. Nós estávamos na sala jantando macarrão, sentados de frente um para o outro, e de repente ele largou a tigela vazia e estendeu as mãos para acariciar minhas orelhas como se eu fosse um coelho e aquela a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Fiquei tão vermelho que ele riu. Mas é que aquilo era esquisito. Eu sentia como se tivesse algo errado comigo, principalmente por não saber o que raios se passava na cabeça dele quando fazia essas coisas.

E agora ele estava fazendo de novo, acariciando a dobra da minha orelha suavemente com o polegar, enquanto o indicador deslizava por trás dela. Fiz um bico constrangido, abaixando a cabeça pra esconder meu rosto no travesseiro, minha testa encostando no peito dele.

Eu ouvi quando Sehun riu, bem suavemente, e foi a primeira vez que a mão dele largou minha orelha tão amada para tocar nas minhas costas, acariciando em círculos e me fazendo sentir como um bebê sendo ninado. Gostei daquilo, permanecendo parado na mesma posição.

Minha mãe dizia que eu era muito cara de pau de fazer isso, e que era um hábito que vinha da minha infância, porque meu pai sempre parava de me fazer carinho quando eu me mexia, então eu ficava bem quietinho, porque sabia que assim ele continuaria.

Acho que essa "tática" funciona com qualquer pessoa, porque Sehun continuou acariciando as minhas costas, depois os meus braços, então voltou para a minha orelha — ele realmente devia gostar delas —, e finalmente seus dedos se embrenharam em meus cabelos.

Fechei os olhos, aproveitando a carícia, até que ele afastou a mão de repente.

Não reclamei, claro.

Deitei de costas, esticando as pernas e apoiando as mãos sobre a barriga. Fiquei encarando o teto sobre nossas cabeças antes de decidir me levantar, porque meu estômago começou a roncar — desde que eu só comi uns biscoitos noite passada.

Achei que Sehun fosse me seguir, mas ele continuou deitado, a cara enfiada no travesseiro e os cabelos espalhados sobre a fronha. Decidi fazer o café e depois chamá-lo pra comer, como ele havia feito comigo no dia anterior.

Quando fui parar ali, eu pensei que demoraria pra me acostumar com o ambiente, mas isso era o de menos. Eu estava até orgulhoso de mim mesmo por conseguir me adaptar àquilo tudo, mas talvez o fato de precisar me virar para entender Sehun quando ele não estava com o caderno em mãos fosse o bastante para distrair minha cabeça.

Não demorei muito pra reparar que às vezes ele acordava de mau humor, fosse de manhã ou no meio da noite, ou de tarde. Quando estava emburrado, sem motivo nenhum, ele era evasivo e nós passávamos um longo período sem nos comunicar ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas depois ele melhorava magicamente, como se alguém tivesse dado nele uma injeção de ânimo e resolvido meus problemas, e então nós conseguíamos rir juntos e fazer alguma coisa que divertisse os dois.

A cada dia eu me sentia pior pelas coisas que ainda rondavam minha cabeça.

Minha mãe falava tanto da vida deles — em vez de cuidar da própria — que eu estava esperando que algo que ela disse realmente acontecesse, tipo, sei lá, o Sehun dar a louca e mostrar que ele não tinha capacidade de manter um comportamento estável perto de outras pessoas. Era a imagem que meus pais reproduziam. Eu meio que estava esperando que ele surtasse, inconscientemente, sem perceber que quem estava surtando era  _ eu, _ esperando por coisas que não aconteceriam.

Então, toda vez que eu percebia que estava esperando por alguma dessas coisas nada a ver, eu fazia algo pra tirar o que quer que fosse da cabeça e, bem, acho que estava dando certo.

Essas coisas todas me faziam lembrar de quando eu tinha oito anos e fiz uma ceninha idiota depois de ver meu irmão beijar um garoto na minha frente. Meus pais não eram homofóbicos, mas eles tinham uma tendência besta a tentar nos guiar na direção da heterossexualidade. Junmyeon foi o primeiro a correr na direção contrária, e uns anos depois eu fui atrás, mas naquela época em questão, eu achava que garotos só podiam beijar meninas.

Via meus pais se beijando — o que sempre pareceu meio nojento na minha cabeça, porque eles são péssimos demonstrando esse tipo de afeto —, e achava que aquilo era a verdade absoluta, tipo que só existiam relações como a deles.

Eu lembro que o Jun ameaçou me dar uns tapas pra ver se me endireitava por causa da minha babaquice, e no fim do dia a gente se enfurnou no meu quarto. Deitamos no chão com os pés em cima da cama, dividindo meu cobertor de foguetes, e aí ele me explicou que não tinha nada de errado naquilo, e que não era toda aquela coisa  _ ruim  _ que algumas pessoas idiotas alegavam ser. Ele me explicou que não era questão de preferência ou de recusa, mas questão de  _ ser. _ Ele não havia  _ escolhido _ beijar meninos, ele simplesmente  _ nasceu  _ assim. Era  _ ele. _

Junmyeon também me explicou que existiam muitas pessoas diferentes, e que por isso era importante não se prender a uma ideia  _ fixa _ . Ele só beijava meninos, meus pais só beijavam pessoas do sexo oposto, tinha meninas que beijavam só meninas, pessoas que beijavam pessoas e pessoas que simplesmente  _ não _ beijavam.

Demorou um pouco para que as palavras dele fizessem sentido na minha cabeça, mas quando eu cheguei na adolescência e comecei a sentir coisas, eu percebi que ele estava  _ totalmente  _ certo, porque passei a me sentir exatamente como ele disse que se sentia.

E foi aí que eu entendi que também  _ era eu. _ Que eu também só tinha vontade de beijar meninos.

Entendi que eu era  _ homossexual. _

E isso não deixou meus pais chocados. Na verdade, talvez eles já até esperassem por aquilo, mesmo que todos nós soubéssemos que eles tinham “esperanças” de que eu cortasse para o lado das meninas.

Quando eu contei para eles que tinha conhecido um garoto muito legal no colégio e que eu achava ele a pessoa mais incrível do mundo, acho que eles desistiram e me deixaram caminhar sozinho para onde quer que eu tivesse de ir.

E eu não tive nada com o garoto — mesmo que Junmyeon me incentivasse diariamente pra falar com ele —, mas foi minha primeira paixão platônica e eu provavelmente nunca vou esquecer. Até hoje eu lembro que o que me fez olhar pra ele pela primeira vez foi o tênis com os  _ LEDs  _ piscando embaixo. Achei aquilo muito sensacional, então o menino era sensacional também.

Enfim. Ninguém ficou chocado quando eu assumi minha homossexualidade e eu  _ amei _ aquilo, poder dizer para a minha família que eu gostava de garotos e eles não tentarem me endireitar ou se afastarem de mim por puro preconceito.

E o ponto a que eu quero chegar é: eu havia recém-fechado uma semana de convivência com Sehun, e tudo bem que eu era a pessoa mais desligada do mundo, e tudo bem que ele não tinha “trejeitos” ou essas coisas que as pessoas buscam para rotular as outras, mas eu percebi que ele parecia ser do tipo que está no meio, que não se define dentro desses rótulos pré-estabelecidos, e eu ficava me perguntando se ele estava confuso sobre si mesmo.

Mas a verdade é que ele era uma pessoa que beijava pessoas. Não tinha limites para o amor dele.

Por um tempo eu quis muito perguntar diretamente se ele era gay como eu, mas faltava coragem, porque, de novo, eu não sabia como ele reagiria e não queria assustá-lo, mas ficava martelando na minha cabeça que talvez ele fosse e não se sentisse confortável pra falar sobre, e por algum motivo eu queria ser a pessoa que abriria essa porta para ele.

Nos longos quase dez dias de convivência que tivemos, nós não conversávamos verbalmente, então eu me pegava atento aos detalhes, percebendo o jeito que ele se afastava quando não estava esperando que nossos corpos se esbarrassem, ou a forma como ele reagia à presença de outras pessoas, e como ele raramente se sensibilizava com elas, tipo na quarta-feira, quando Chanyeol nos chamou para jantar na casa dele e a irmã dele estava lá. Ela era brilhante como o próprio Sol, do tipo de pessoas que  _ irradia  _ uma energia diferente _ , _ mas Sehun parecia muito mais interessado em brincar com a filha do professor do que conversar com a garota, que sabia libras fluentemente.

Eu tinha noção de que era muito pouco — não só em convivência, mas em todos os aspectos — para sair apontando dedos, mas era uma forma que eu encontrei de me distrair das pretensões da minha mãe.

Eu lembro que, quanto mais eu me fazia perguntas e quanto mais tentava desvendar as coisas antes de Sehun revelá-las para mim, mas eu prestava atenção nele, mais eu me dedicava a tudo o que o envolvesse — e mais eu me envolvia também; nele,  _ por ele. _ Mesmo que não percebesse.

E hoje eu sei que foi bem aí que eu comecei a errar.


	5. Fica

Nós entramos na nossa segunda semana de convivência sem problemas, e eu me sentia confiante o bastante para afirmar que já estávamos em um certo nível de amizade. Eu só não sabia qual.

À medida que a neve caía, cobrindo as coisas pouco a pouco, nós saíamos pra ir até o lago arremessar pedras, deixávamos pegadas molhadas no chão ao voltar para dentro de casa, eu fazia chocolate quente e a gente ia para o quarto dele — que se tornou o melhor cômodo para nós —, para fazer juntos o que desse na telha.

No dia em questão, eu lembro que estava mais frio do que antes, então eu havia me escondido sob uma pilha de cobertores, entretido enquanto observava Sehun jogar videogame e aquecendo as mãos com uma xícara de chocolate quente com canela.

Ele parecia muito atento, e talvez um pouco receoso, enquanto guiava o personagem por um cenário sombrio, fugindo de um monstro deformado que chamava ele de  _ porquinho _ e cuja voz me dava arrepios. Era um jogo de terror, e isso me fez pensar que ele devia ter uma coleção deles, então os filmes preferidos dele provavelmente eram de terror também.

Eu me assustava mais do que Sehun nos momentos de tensão do jogo, e quase queimei a mão umas três vezes, balançando-a até o chocolate quase derramar pelas bordas da xícara a cada salto amedrontado. Depois de me machucar é que eu decidi largar a xícara para esperar que a bebida esfriasse.

Não queria olhar muito para a tela para depois não sonhar com aquelas coisas horrorosas, mas era inevitável. O jogo,  _ Outlast, _ meio que induzia quem quer que estivesse na frente da tela a olhar, participando indiretamente de tudo aquilo.

Eu ficava pensando nas minhas  _ rankeadas _ no LOL e me perguntava o que diabos eu estava fazendo no meio daquilo ali, quando a coisa gráfica mais emocionante que eu presenciava em jogos eram as raríssimas  _ pentakills _ do meu time e, talvez, umas cenas violentas no  _ Dark Souls III, _ o vício secreto do meu irmão.

Eu não tava acostumado com aquele  _ gore _ todo, com aqueles monstros deformados zanzando de um lado para o outro na tela. Para ser mais específico, eu estava cogitando me enfiar embaixo do cobertor e fugir daquilo, mas não queria parecer covarde. Sehun já havia deixado a lanterna acesa em respeito ao meu medo do escuro, então estava fora de cogitação ficar morrendo por causa de um jogo, mesmo que ele tivesse sido feito pra colocar medo nas pessoas.

Fiquei buscando uma forma de me distrair, de novo resmungando por não estar com meu celular e, por fim, peguei o caderno, que estava no chão perto da perna dele. Tirei a caneta da espiral, peguei o copo com a lanterna dentro e o coloquei perto de mim enquanto buscava uma página em branco aleatória, começando a rabiscar o que quer que desse vontade. Acabei desenhando uma montanha de formato duvidoso e um solzinho sorridente. Aquilo me lembrava a minha infância e pré-adolescência e, consequentemente, me lembrava minha paixão platônica dos tênis de LED.

Numa das aulas de Arte, a professora nos pediu para fazer um desenho livre. Eu desenhei um laguinho com uma árvore rosa, mas ele foi além, desenhou um Sol com os chifres do Diabo e um gato com uma coroa de imperador. Achei genial, mas a professora não gostou muito e reclamou com os pais dele. Na infância, parece que tudo é motivo para conversar com seus pais.

Eu achei o desenho dele bem legal, assim como toda a classe, mas não tive coragem de resgatá-lo do lixo, onde a professora o colocou — simbolicamente. Quem o tirou de lá foi o ajudante daquele mês, muito mais corajoso que eu, e ele também entregou o desenho de volta para o garoto e viu de perto o sorriso lindo dele.

Acho que não é uma particularidade minha, mas eu gosto de me torturar quando penso nessas coisas, me questionando porque eu não fui lá e fiz, e então poderia ter sido eu a presenciar o sorriso, poderia ser eu a ganhar um novo amigo e a me aproximar dele.

Lembro que li em algum lugar, não me lembro quando, que nós passamos mais tempo das nossas vidas nos arrependendo das coisas que não fizemos do que aproveitando a consequência das que tivemos coragem de fazer. E por mais covarde que eu fosse, acho que, como a maioria das pessoas, eu sempre quis ser do tipo que não se arrepende de nada.

Eu não sabia que era impossível não se arrepender em algum momento.

E mesmo que eu soubesse,  _ que diferença faria? _

  
  


+

  
  


Eu lembro que uma vez, quando eu era criança, Junmyeon me acordou no meio da noite.

Ele estava segurando uma lanterna acesa, apontando o feixe para o meu rosto, insistindo para que eu me apressasse e saísse da cama logo, porque ele queria dar uma volta e me mostrar umas coisas.

Eu joguei o cobertor para o lado, enfiei a bainha das calças para dentro das meias e calcei meus tênis, seguindo-o até o seu quarto, de onde nós pulamos a janela que dava direto para a rua, sem precisarmos passar pelo portão largo na frente da casa.

Ele tinha planejado pegar as bicicletas para irmos mais rápido, só que eu ainda não sabia pedalar, então tivemos de ir a pé, porque por mais que ele fosse mais velho, Jun gostava de deixar as coisas iguais para a gente. Pelo menos em situações como aquela.

Nós fomos a pé até um lugar que eu já ouvi as pessoas chamarem de Salto.

Para chegar lá, precisávamos desviar da estrada principal e pular um muro de pedra que já estava perto da queda — eu me lembro de ter passado uma perna de cada vez por cima e senti-lo tremer e oscilar sob meu peso. Depois de pular o muro, invadindo uma propriedade abandonada, nós seguíamos por uma estrada de chão batido até o outro muro, então pulávamos também, e aí havia um descampado de flores brancas.

Eu lembro que os ramos e pétalas alcançavam os joelhos do meu irmão e a minha cintura, e eu também lembro da sensação estranha de que, se eu me deitasse lá, a qualquer momento, poderia simplesmente desaparecer no meio daquelas flores.

O descampado subia em uma curva suave em direção ao céu, ao nada. E quando chegamos lá em cima, havia uma colina íngreme que era quase como uma parede, dispensando qualquer possibilidade de descida por ali.

Haviam pedras pontiagudas e um rio no fundo, nove, dez metros abaixo, e olhar para aquilo sempre pareceu o suficiente para a sensação de uma queda súbita se apoderar do seu corpo. Olhar para aquele penhasco me fez entender que eu não tinha medo de altura, eu tinha medo  _ de cair. _

Naquela noite, nós nos sentamos e Junmyeon apagou a lanterna, deixando que a lua fosse a responsável por iluminar os arredores. Dava para ouvir o barulho da água lá embaixo, e mesmo que fosse assustador olhar pela beirada, para aquele vazio extenso até o chão, o som da correnteza trazia uma calma inimaginável, como se aquele lugar, uma representação do perigo, também fosse um ponto de equilíbrio.

Mais tarde, eu descobri que meu irmão ia para lá quando precisava respirar um pouco, limpar a mente. Era o lugar secreto dele, mesmo que outras pessoas conhecessem aquele penhasco.

E ele havia me levado lá porque queria que eu também tivesse um lugar para ir quando algo acontecesse, porque ele queria que eu também me sentisse mais dependente de mim mesmo do que dos outros, e eu não tenho nem como agradecer por tudo o que ele fez por mim naquela época, me passando tudo o que ele sabia sobre o mundo de uma forma que soava como se as vivências dele fossem mais interessantes que as de qualquer outra pessoa.

Nós tínhamos nossas brigas, que eram frequentes como as de todos os irmãos com uma boa diferença de idade, mas ele também era meu melhor amigo, e apesar de tudo, uma das únicas pessoas em que eu confiava cegamente — porque eu sempre tive a sensação de que conversar com os meus pais sobre as coisas não era o mesmo que conversar com ele.

Junmyeon era meu ponto de equilíbrio, e talvez esse fato tão simples — e tão significativo —, tenha sido o motivo de eu querer ser o ponto de equilíbrio de alguém também.

Numa noite, Sehun havia feito as coisas de um jeito diferente.

Nós havíamos terminado de jantar, e como ele quem havia feito a comida, eu mais uma vez me encarreguei de deixar a louça limpa. Quando acabei, fui procurar por ele no quarto no fim do corredor, mas não o encontrei por lá. A TV estava desligada, assim como o videogame, e as coisas estavam arrumadas como havíamos deixado de manhã, o que me fez pensar se ele estivera ali em algum momento, porque não parecia.

Eu subi as escadas, procurando por ele, e quando o encontrei, ele estava enfiado no meio de um montinho de cobertores, só com metade do rosto para fora, deitado no meio da cama de casal dos pais e encarando os desenhos que se formavam no teto através de um projetor.

Como eu tinha certeza que ele ainda não havia me visto, eu fiquei parado na porta, observando, esperando que alguma coisa acontecesse e tentando imaginar o que se passava na cabeça dele naquele momento, porque eu não tinha coragem de perguntar.

Estava tarde, então em vez de ir lhe fazer companhia, eu fui para o meu quarto.

Esperava que o sono viesse logo, mas não aconteceu, e pelo tempo em que eu fiquei observando a lua mudar de lugar no céu, não precisava ser muito esperto para saber que eu demoraria para dormir.

Eu sentia vontade de explorar os arredores, de descobrir mais sobre a minha família — que eu deveria conhecer como a palma da minha mão, mas sobre a qual eu não sabia absolutamente nada. Ou pelo menos nada além do que os meus pais falavam quando pensavam que ninguém estava ouvindo, e desde que eu chegara ali, tudo o que saía da boca deles parecia infinitamente errado em relação àquelas pessoas.

Eu ficava me questionando se, caso eu perguntasse coisas pessoais para o Sehun, ele me responderia. Eu tinha medo de deixá-lo desconfortável, porque eu sabia que, se fosse o contrário, eu provavelmente me sentiria meio esquisito em falar sobre os meus pais e o meu irmão, porque eram assuntos e questões muito íntimos pra mim. Mas talvez ele não se importasse.

Só que, para saber disso, eu precisaria deixar toda a minha apreensão besta de lado e questioná-lo — assim como também precisaria manter na cabeça que, se ele não quisesse me contar, estaria tudo bem.

Então eu me levantei para ir até ele, procurando pelo quarto por um caderno e uma caneta, esperando encontrá-lo no quarto dos pais, exatamente onde eu havia lhe visto pela última vez, mas ele não estava lá. A cama estava bagunçada, os cobertores espalhados de qualquer jeito e o projetor desligado, deixando a luz da lua, mesmo que fraca, entrar pelas janelas.

Eu me perguntei se ele estava fazendo algum tipo de jogo comigo, ou talvez com ele mesmo, mas não parecia. Quando eu desci as escadas, senti o vento gelado bater nas pernas e soube que ele havia saído, porque a porta dos fundos estava aberta e os sapatos dele não estavam alinhados no chão, perto do batente, como ele deixava todos os dias.

Corri para fora, por algum motivo sentindo meu coração acelerar, a sensação de algo estar errado tomando meus pensamentos, me impedindo de sequer hesitar antes de descer os degraus de forma rápida, machucando os pés no cascalho ao cortar meu caminho até o meio do quintal, olhando ao redor, procurando por ele.

Não sei se isso acontece com todo mundo em algum momento, mas eu lembro que eu fugi de casa uma vez. Foi quando meus pais brigaram com meu irmão. A briga foi horrível e eles gritaram coisas ainda piores um para o outro, disseram merdas que não faziam o menor sentido e, acho que pela primeira e última vez, meus pais bateram no Junmyeon.

Eu lembro de vê-lo saindo do escritório do meu pai com uma marca avermelhada no rosto, e quando olhei dentro do recinto, minha mãe estava chorando e meu pai dizia alguma coisa de forma ríspida, mas por mais que suas palavras fossem duras, eu não me lembrava delas.

Naquela noite, eu pulei a janela e corri para longe. Eu não devia ter dez anos de idade ainda, mas sabia que não queria estar lá naquele momento. Então eu corri, e continuei correndo e correndo, até chegar ao Salto, caindo de joelhos na grama e deitando com metade dos ombros pendendo precipício abaixo, ficando enjoado com a sensação e a proximidade de uma queda para as pedras lá embaixo.

Foi a única vez em que eu fugi de casa, e eu nunca vou esquecer de quando meu irmão me encontrou, horas depois, porque ele estava chorando tanto que não conseguia falar, e eu sei que ele queria me dar uma surra por tê-lo assustado tanto, talvez me dar uma lição para colocar na minha cabeça que aquilo não era certo — fugir, no caso — nem com ele e nem com os nosso pais, mas ele só não conseguiu. Então, em vez de brigar comigo, ele me abraçou com força o suficiente para machucar, me puxando para perto e esperando sua própria respiração se normalizar, para então dizer que eu não deveria fazer aquilo de novo, porque ele ficou com medo de ter me perdido, e ele podia perder a tudo, menos a mim.

Ele falou aquilo como se eu fosse seu mundo e, de novo, não precisava ser muito esperto para saber que eu realmente era, porque ele se importava mais comigo que com ele mesmo.

Eu era seu ponto de equilíbrio.

Então, quando eu encontrei Sehun na beira do lago, sentado em uma pedra com os pés perto da água semi-congelada e os ombros tremendo de frio, eu quis ser o ponto de equilíbrio dele também, porque eu sabia que ele não estava ali sem motivos. E sabia que, fosse o que fosse, era tenso para ele e havia lhe deixado mal. Havia alguma coisa lhe incomodando, e ele fora ali porque aquele deveria ser seu lugar, sua forma de limpar a mente.

Caminhei na sua direção, sentindo meu corpo doer com o vento gelado soprando contra mim e vendo a neve, que havia começado a cair há pouco, espiralar e se agitar ao seu redor, antes de encontrar um lugar para tocá-lo.

Eu queria ter feito alguma coisa espetacular, algo digno de herói ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas eu não era tão criativo, então o máximo que eu consegui foi me abaixar e envolver seus ombros com os braços, encostando a cabeça no espaço entre suas omoplatas e ignorando o frio para continuar ali, parado e em silêncio, esperando que ele decidisse o que fazer, porque tinha que partir dele.

Ouvi o barulho da água, o som suave do gelo se partindo quando Sehun jogou uma pedrinha nele, fino demais para aguentar a pressão, e então o abracei mais forte, sentindo quando suas mãos, geladas como a água do lago devia estar, tocando meus braços, como se ele buscasse algum calor.

Eu não entendia muito sobre as pessoas, mas não era muito difícil perceber quando alguém estava mal, e por mais que eu quisesse saber o que se passava na cabeça de Sehun para ele ter ido ali de repente, eu sabia que era melhor lhe dar seu tempo, e que talvez ele só precisasse de um abraço para sentir algo diferente.

Meu coração continuava batendo rápido demais, e minha respiração já estava ofegante por conta disso, então no meio do frio era ainda mais difícil conseguir normalizá-la. Eu me sentia desesperado, mesmo que não tivesse motivos alarmantes para estar, e eu me perguntei se meu irmão se sentiu assim quando me encontrou no Salto.

Eram situações distantes, com diferenças enormes, mas eu não podia deixar de pensar sobre.

Eu não tinha muitos amigos. Pelo menos, não o suficiente para saber como era segurar as pontas por alguém, então eu não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo ali, mas parecia importante — tanto para Sehun quanto para mim. E em algum momento ele se afastou, movendo o corpo para ficarmos sentados de frente um para o outro.

Eu estava apoiado nos joelhos, sentado sobre os calcanhares e me sentindo meio esquisito por ser alvo do olhar dele, que eu ainda não sabia o que significava — e provavelmente nunca descobriria. Sehun estava pálido, todo arrepiado de frio porque, assim como eu, ele não usava casaco nenhum. O vento agitava seus cabelos, espalhando mechas em todas as direções, e ele parecia querer dizer alguma coisa, mas não tínhamos como nos comunicar sem um caderno e uma caneta, e eu havia deixado os dois no quarto de seus pais depois que não o encontrei lá.

Honestamente, ficar em silêncio tanto tempo não era ruim como eu imaginava. Só era estranho, porque eu estava tão acostumado a produzir ruídos e sons, que não falar  _ absolutamente nada _ em voz alta acabava se tornando um incômodo.

Sehun se aproximou para me tocar, e eu fiquei confuso por um momento, me perguntando se ele queria me abraçar, e descobrindo que deveria ser isso, porque foi o que ele acabou fazendo, afundando o rosto no meu peito e envolvendo minha cintura com alguma força.

Eu o abracei de volta, tocando suas costas e seu cabelo, não sentindo nada porque meus dedos haviam perdido a sensibilidade no meio daquele frio todo, mas tudo bem.

Sehun ergueu o rosto para me olhar, e ele ficou tanto tempo daquele jeito, pelo menos na minha cabeça, que pareceu muito certo para mim fechar a distância entre nós, sem nem saber o que havia me trazido aquela coragem.

_ Eu beijei Sehun. _

Mas, diferentemente do que eu imaginava, em vez de me afastar, ele me beijou de volta.


	6. Frágil Coração

Minha experiência com beijos não era uma coisa invejável, e eu nunca falava sobre isso com ninguém.

Na escola, alguns dos meus amigos comentava abertamente sobre suas primeiras experiências e coisas relacionadas, e eu me lembro de sempre fugir ou mudar de assunto quando me faziam alguma pergunta — o que por si só já era bastante raro.

Dadas essas circunstâncias, eu estava bem nervoso em relação ao meu desempenho no beijo, me perguntando silenciosamente se eu havia feito algo de errado.

Sehun e eu havíamos voltado para dentro de casa, e agora estávamos os dois sentados no chão do quarto dele, enfiados num montinho de cobertas para espantar o frio em mesmo que ali tivesse calefação, toda vez que eu soltava o ar pela boca ele se condensava, me fazendo ter certeza que uns minutos a mais na rua teriam garantido uma hipotermia ao outro garoto.

Eu gostaria de dizer que as coisas dentro da minha cabeça estavam tranquilas, mas era difícil parar de olhar para ele e pensar que ele era meu primo e que eu havia lhe beijado e que ele me beijou de volta e que isso era errado.

Essa palavra ficava martelando dentro do meu cérebro.

Errado, errado,  _ errado _ .

Mas não é como se eu me importasse tanto assim.

Porque se certo e errado fizessem alguma diferença para mim, pelo menos no que dizia respeito a Sehun, eu não estaria contando essa história.

  
  


+

  
  


Eu lembro de uma vez, numa das muitas brigas que meu irmão tivera com meus pais até que eles fossem minimamente capazes de compreendê-lo, que ele havia gritado com a mamãe e perguntado se ela se orgulhava da pessoa que ela havia se tornado, porque ele fazia essa pergunta para si mesmo todos os dias e tinha muito orgulho de ser quem era.

Como todas as outras vezes, não era para eu ter ouvido a discussão, mas minha mãe não havia fechado a porta e eu estava subindo as escadas quando comecei a ouvir os gritos.

Eles ficaram em silêncio depois daquilo, até o som de um baque se fazer presente, e então Junmyeon saiu do quarto dos meus pais com uma mancha vermelha surgindo na bochecha para imitar a que ele ganhou na última briga, além de uma postura raivosa que indicava que ele me atropelaria se eu não saísse do caminho.

E quando ele desceu os degraus correndo, fugindo pela porta da frente, eu já sabia para onde ele iria e fui atrás.

A nossa família não era composta por pessoas fáceis. Todo mundo sempre queria um lugar ao Sol, queria ter razão, queria mostrar a própria opinião, e isso sempre se tornava destrutivo quando não entrávamos em consenso, porque aí as discussões se iniciavam e o atrito era sempre resultado da tensão de tentar provar que estava certo.

Eu não era diferente de nenhum deles, não era santo nenhum e também não fazia questão que as pessoas pensassem que sim. Eu era filho dos meus pais, e por mais que fossemos pessoas diferentes, eles não deixavam de ser o meu molde.

Apesar de tudo, de todos os conflitos e de todas as brigas e discussões, não deixávamos de ser uma família, o que para mim valia muito mais do que defender a minha opinião — às vezes. Meus pais me ensinaram a colocar as nossas relações sempre em primeiro lugar, porque querendo ou não, a família deveria sempre ser o único abrigo para onde se pode correr quando você não tem mais ninguém.

Eles me diziam isso quando eu era criança, então eu tinha consciência de que estava criando uma barreira entre todos nós ao aprofundar meus laços com Sehun, muito além do que eles deveriam ir.

Eu estava criando mais uma barreira para nos dividir, da mesma forma que meu irmão fizera anos atrás, contrariando os meus pais ao colocar a si mesmo antes de todas as outras coisas, porque ele também merecia ser feliz e precisava de espaço para isso.

A diferença é que a barreira que ele criou podia ser facilmente destruída, enquanto a minha se tornava cada vez mais impenetrável.

  
  


+

  
  


Com o tempo, descobri que Sehun gostava de ser carinhoso, mesmo que da forma contida dele, e também descobri que ele fazia aquilo de mexer nas minhas orelhas porque era uma forma que ele encontrava para ficarmos mais perto um do outro.

Quando eu digo que  _ descobri, _ quero dizer que ele me  _ contou _ essas coisas, escreveu elas numa folha em branco do nosso caderno e me mostrou, porque para ele fazia muito sentido explicar suas ações agora que ele sabia que eu compartilhava de sentimentos semelhantes.

Confesso que eu esperava que o clima ficasse estranho entre nós, que ele se afastasse por achar que erramos, ou por qualquer outro motivo que me seria perfeitamente viável, mas em vez disso, nós nos tornamos ainda mais próximos, e em algum momento o nosso beijo esquisito deixou de ser uma situação constrangedora para se tornar cotidiano.

Ele gostava de me beijar, mas gostava porque era eu, e porque ele sabia que eu sempre ia beijar de volta, e eu lembro que nas primeiras vezes eu me sentia um pouco culpado, porque ele era parte da minha família, filho dos meus tios que me viram crescer e sobrinho dos meus pais, que prezavam pelos laços familiares acima de qualquer coisa. E eu acabava sempre me perguntando o que eles pensariam de mim, e a resposta nunca era boa, e eu sempre tinha vontade de apagar tudo o que havíamos feito até então, fingir que não existiu, que era só coisa da minha cabeça.

Mas então Sehun deixava o que quer que ele estivesse fazendo de lado e segurava meu rosto para me beijar e eu mandava todas essas coisas para o Inferno, porque estava me sentindo exatamente como Junmyeon dissera que se sentia: com vontade de ser feliz e, pela primeira vez, confiando cegamente que era possível colocar a mim mesmo no topo, antes da minha família, antes dessa coisa toda.

E como eu disse, a culpa só fizera morada em meu coração nas primeiras vezes, porque quando eu decidi firmemente que eu estar bem era mais importante que a opinião que a minha família teria sobre mim, a culpa se dissolveu, transformando-se em pó e sendo levada pelo vento.

E então só havia Sehun, ocupando um lugar no meu coração que não deveria ser dele —  _ mas era _ —, e nenhum de nós se importava com quem nós éramos, nem com o lugar de onde viemos, porque não fazia a menor diferença. O sentimento esquisito continuava florescendo e aquecendo meu peito, e só de olhar eu sabia que o mesmo acontecia com ele.

Foi rápido demais, e eu sei o que dizem sobre chamas que queimam intensamente se apagarem de forma súbita, assim como eu sei que não é mentira, mas por mim tudo bem, porque no fundo eu sentia que aquilo não iria durar e era por isso que eu estava aproveitando.

Se eu estava afundando a nós dois, queria pelo menos que tudo valesse a pena no final.


	7. Volto Logo

Sehun e eu estávamos enrolados em um cobertor, aninhados no sofá, quando eu ouvi um ruído.

Apesar de ter suspeitado, o calor do corpo dele contra o meu era confortável demais para que eu tivesse vontade de ir ver o que era, mas, bem, eu deveria ter feito isso, porque seria bem menos chocante que abrir os olhos e encontrar Chanyeol me encarando com uma expressão dura, como se ele soubesse de tudo em que eu havia transformado a minha relação com Sehun.

Eu levantei devagar quando ele me chamou, sentindo meu rosto esquentar e a cabeça doer em antecipação, enquanto me esforçava para não acordar meu primo.

Uma das minhas meias estava gasta demais para o elástico sustentá-la na minha panturrilha, então ela havia se enroscado em meu tornozelo, e eu usei isso como uma desculpa para enrolar enquanto calçava os chinelos, tentando estender meu tempo e pensar em algo muito criativo para responder às perguntas que eu imaginava que Chanyeol me faria.

Mas acontece que ele não era  _ só  _ professor do Sehun.

Eles eram  _ amigos, _ também, e ele o conhecia como ninguém. Melhor até do que eu, a pessoa com quem Sehun dissera ser mais fácil se abrir.

Então, quando eu abri a boca para justificar o que quer que fosse, Chanyeol me cortou.

— Eu não quero saber o que levou vocês dois a entrarem em consenso com isso tudo — disse ele, tão rápido que eu senti como se tivesse levado um choque. — Eu só quero que você tenha certeza que é errado, assim como eu sei que ele tem. E a diferença é que eu espero que você seja mais consciente e perceba que é melhor parar antes que fique pior, porque podia ser a mãe dele e não eu, e aí você diria o quê? Acha que ela gostaria de ver os dois dormindo de conchinha? Porque eu tenho certeza que ela ia chutar você para fora, moleque.

As palavras dele me surpreenderam um pouco. Eu esperava perguntas, não esperava que ele jogasse na minha cara que já sabia que a cena com que havia se deparado não era só uma coincidência.

— Por que você acha que ela chegaria às mesmas conclusões que você? — questionei.

Chanyeol era gay, casado com um homem baixinho e simpático que podia tagarelar por horas a fio sobre gastronomia e filmes velhos, e eles tinham uma filha. Uma família completa, praticamente. Eu sabia que com Hana era a mesma coisa, mas a diferença era que ela não era homossexual e, portanto, qualquer coisa relacionada a homossexualidade não deveria ser tão óbvia para ela.

Sehun não era cheio dos trejeitos como pessoas com mentalidade heteronormativa esperam que um homossexual seja. Ele era frágil, sim, mas não delicado e não  _ feminino _ — até porque ele era um garoto, ainda que não houvesse problema algum em pessoas efeminadas. E, assim como ele, eu também não caía no rótulo heteronormativo, porque independente da sexualidade, eu era um menino e aquilo só não fazia parte de mim.

Então eu meio que sabia como Chanyeol havia chegado à conclusão de que Sehun e eu havíamos criado algo mais em nossa relação, mas não sabia como Hana faria o mesmo.

— Porque ela é a  _ mãe  _ dele — a resposta do professor veio de uma forma calma, quase como se ele sentisse compaixão por mim, coisa que eu achava difícil. E, como eu não o conhecia, eu certamente estava errado. — E por mais que ela muito provavelmente não fosse querer acreditar, ela chegaria na resposta porque conhece o próprio filho, mesmo que vocês dois achem que não. E quer saber por quê, Baekhyun? Porque fechar os olhos não altera os fatos.

Eu não lembro claramente se ele disse mais alguma coisa depois daquilo, porque eu só sei que aquela frase ficou na minha cabeça.

Chanyeol estava certo, eu sabia que estava, mas eu ainda queria me recusar a abrir mão do sentimento crescendo em meu peito para evitar o atrito. Eu acreditava que Sehun e eu poderíamos manter aquilo só para nós, que Chanyeol ter adivinhado de cara fosse uma eventualidade, que não aconteceria mais, e que nós poderíamos manter nosso começo de relação em segurança, e quando as coisas precisassem "voltar ao normal" nós daríamos um jeito de resolver tudo.

Eu queria acreditar em todas essas coisas, e foi o que eu fiz.

Então não é tão surpreendente que eu tenha quebrado a cara no final, porque é exatamente como dizem: quanto maior o salto, maior a queda, e eu fui longe demais num caminho sem volta para achar que as consequências seriam fáceis de lidar.

  
  


+

  
  


A neve havia aumentado em quantidade, formando uma barreira de quase trinta centímetros no chão.

Sehun estava apresentando os primeiros indícios de um resfriado, então nós não saíamos muito de casa — o que no fim das contas era até que bom, porque eu preferia ficar no calor de uma coberta do que congelando lá fora.

Era fim de tarde e ele havia feito chocolate quente para nós, trazendo as xícaras para o quarto que havia se tornado o ambiente mais frequentado da casa, me entregando um pacote de biscoitos e um dos copos em suas mãos enquanto levantava as cobertas para buscar um lugar debaixo delas.

Ele havia colocado as pernas sobre as minhas, e eu senti seus pés gelados encostarem na minha coxa, trazendo uns arrepios não muito bem-vindos.

O caderno estava mais perto de mim do que dele, então eu deixei minha xícara de lado para pegá-lo, apoiando-o sobre os joelhos de Sehun para começar a fazer uns rabiscos, tentando formar um desenho ou algo do tipo.

A nossa comunicação fluía, de forma que não era tão difícil conversar com ele através de uma folha de papel, mas me incomodava que nós não podíamos fazer muita coisa sem que eu tivesse o medo ridículo de acabar deixando-o em uma situação constrangedora, então na maioria das vezes eu deixava que ele decidisse, porque parecia bem mais justo.

Descobri que Sehun assistia filmes como qualquer outra pessoa, e confesso que isso me surpreendeu um pouco, mas não foi o mesmo choque que eu tive quando percebi que ele jogava videogame, e ainda por cima melhor do que eu. Não sei porquê, mas são coisas que eu não esperava que estivessem presentes na vida dele, e pensar nisso me dava dor de cabeça, porque soava muito idiota, não? Achar que ele se afastaria de tudo e todos porque havia uma "barreira" impedindo que sua vida fosse como a de qualquer outro adolescente da sua idade.

Eu me sentia uma pessoa ruim quando me pegava pensando que ele era até que bem normal para alguém com uma deficiência, e depois isso ficava martelando na minha mente e eu sempre acabava me questionando o motivo de eu acreditar que ele  _ precisava  _ ser  _ anormal  _ para que eu conseguisse vê-lo como um deficiente de verdade.

Eu era idiota em tantos níveis que tinha medo de acabar fazendo alguma coisa que deixasse isso mais óbvio do que já devia ser para ele, mas era complicado, de certa forma, e mais do que eu gostaria de admitir. Nós não conversávamos em voz alta — na verdade, minha voz estava em desuso há tanto tempo que eu tinha certeza de que ficaria rouco —, e ele não corria para saber se estava tudo bem quando eu batia em alguma coisa ou deixava algo cair no chão, porque noventa por cento das vezes ele não estava perto para  _ ver  _ acontecendo.

E era difícil para mim porque eu ainda estava me acostumando com isso. Já fazia algum tempo, sim, e a nossa convivência era ótima, eu não tinha do que reclamar em relação a ele, mas não vou dizer que eu não gostaria de ouvir sua voz ou de não precisar depender de um caderno para nos comunicarmos. Essas coisas eram difíceis  _ para mim, _ e aí eu pensava se era por esse motivo que Hana era tão superprotetora com ele, se ela tinha medo que as pessoas pensassem coisas piores que o que se passava na minha cabeça vez ou outra.

E então eu entendia que talvez a minha mãe quase sempre estivesse equivocada em relação a ela, porque no fim das contas nós não tínhamos como saber o que acontecia dentro da casa dos meus tios sem estarmos ali para ver. A única coisa que nós tínhamos eram julgamentos sem nexo e, por muito tempo, eu havia acreditado em todos eles.

Minha mãe não falava sobre Sehun, mas ela falava sobre a vida dele e sua relação com a família, e eu acho que ela passou tanto tempo buscando defeitos neles que não percebeu que as falhas que ela encontrava também estavam dentro da sua própria casa.

Então, de repente, aquilo que Chanyeol disse fizera sentido para mim.

Fechar os olhos não altera os fatos.

  
  


+

  
  


Eu nunca conversei abertamente sobre tudo com ninguém. Mesmo que eu confiasse no meu irmão — que era meu melhor amigo —, mais do que em qualquer outra pessoa, eu ainda não me sentia capaz de falar sobre tudo com ele, de pôr pra fora o que eu sentia e o que se passava na minha cabeça, porque eu tinha medo de estar me expondo demais, e medo de estar colocando coisas demais sobre os ombros de outra pessoa.

Então, quando eu decidi conversar com Sehun sobre coisas extremamente íntimas, me permiti contemplar o sentimento de sentir nojo de mim mesmo.

Ele me disse que seus pais eram bons, que sempre estavam lá pra ele, mas que Hana era uma mãe superprotetora e que ela provavelmente sentia mais medo de deixá-lo viver normalmente do que ele sentia de "sair do casulo". Sehun disse  _ "ela me trata como um bebê", _ e eu senti meu estômago embrulhar ao pensar no que ela acharia do seu bebê ser o meu também.

É inevitável se sentir mal com essas coisas; pelo menos  _ pra mim _ era. Eu estava bem na maior parte do tempo, eu não me importava de verdade com tudo isso, mas no fundo eu sabia que doía em mim, e aí eu me perguntava se doía em Sehun também, ao mesmo tempo em que me questionava se ele também sentia vontade de ir adiante como eu estava sentindo.

Uma vez, meu irmão me disse que as pessoas têm tendência a tentar consertar coisas que não têm reparo, e que todo mundo, em algum momento, já desejou poder voltar no tempo e consertar erros passados.

E então eu sempre me perguntava se eu era assim, se eu gostaria realmente de voltar no tempo e pôr um ponto final naquilo tudo, e a resposta sempre me assombrava, porque eu sabia que sempre seria  _ não, _ mas também sabia que deveria ser o contrário.

Há quem diga que a pior das dores é a de amar quem não ama de volta, e talvez eu esteja sendo um pouco presunçoso, e talvez eu também esteja errado sobre todas as coisas, mas parece que dói muito mais amar quem não pode ser amado.


	8. Já Sei

Nós estávamos de mãos dadas, sentados nos degraus da escada que levava para os fundos da casa. Eu observava a paisagem congelada ao redor e Sehun estava com a cabeça apoiada no meu ombro, os olhos fechados e a respiração se condensando no ar gélido.

Usava minha mão livre para acariciar os cabelos dele, sentindo meu coração solavancar todas as vezes que ele se movia para mais perto, se aconchegando no meu braço que lhe rodeava os ombros.

Sehun estava gripado, mas queria sair um pouco para ver a neve, então ali estávamos, dividindo um cobertor e trocando carinhos. A mão dele repousava sobre minha coxa, transferindo calor para a minha pele, e eu tentava aquecê-lo com meus braços e mãos, trocando os lugares onde acariciava vez ou outra.

Nosso caderno estava sobre o colo de Sehun, a caneta vermelha presa entre seus dedos, mesmo que ele não estivesse escrevendo nada, e eu sentia o frio atingir meu rosto e o ar gelado se mesclar ao cheiro de mel e sândalo que se desprendia de sua pele, porque ele havia acabado de sair do banho.

O primeiro mês ao lado de Sehun passou voando, e quando dei por mim já estávamos entrando no segundo — o que, tecnicamente, significava que nosso tempo juntos estava chegando ao fim. E por mais que eu tivesse certeza de que ele sabia disso tanto quanto eu, nenhum de nós estava preocupado em apressar as coisas, talvez porque nenhum dos dois quisesse um fim.

Chanyeol não voltou a me alertar sobre as consequências que meu romance incestuoso teria, mas quando fomos jantar na casa dele de novo, numa quarta-feira, ele me lançou olhares tensos, principalmente quando Sehun se aproximava mais de mim do que o necessário, quando parecia querer segurar minha mão na frente deles ou quando se inclinava na minha direção para rir de alguma coisa que alguém tinha dito e o professor sinalizou para ele.

Me lembro de estar ajudando o marido de Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, a lavar os pratos e ele me lançar os mesmos olhares esquisitos do professor, o que fez eu me questionar silenciosamente se eles conversavam sobre Sehun e eu, e então fazendo eu me perguntar se gostaria de saber o que eles falavam.

Kyungsoo não me disse nada. Acho que ele não fazia questão, porque não era de se meter na vida dos outros, e talvez fosse esse o motivo pelo qual eu me sentia bem perto dele. Ou talvez ele só fosse muito paternal, de uma forma meio distante e estranha, e eu gostasse desse conforto que ele passava.

Eu me sentia bem perto daquelas pessoas, mas confesso que fiquei constrangido num dos jantares, quando Yoora, a irmã de Chanyeol que morava com eles, levou o namorado dela para comer conosco e ele levou o irmão. O que me deixou constrangido foi o irmão, porque, bem, ele era o — talvez — namorado do Jun. E ele me reconheceu. E o clima na mesa ficou estranho por conta disso, mas como eu não fiz questão de mostrar que o conhecia, ele também ficou na dele, apesar de me observar vez ou outra, o que deve ter deixado Sehun com um ciúme idiota, porque ele saiu da mesa assim que terminou de comer e não me chamou para ir junto.

Não sei dizer se Jongdae era um cara naturalmente quieto ou se ele só não estava muito à vontade ali, já que as memórias que eu tinha dele não eram suficientes para formar alguma informação que fizesse sentido e lhe desse voz.

Me peguei pensando o que fizera Junmyeon se apaixonar por ele, já que meu irmão chegou ao ponto de brigar com nossos pais para manter o relacionamento, e então passei a observá-lo, tentando descobrir os detalhes, porque eu estava curioso sobre aquilo há muito tempo.

Ele não conversou muito com ninguém ali, mas quando falava as palavras eram calmas e sempre terminavam em um sorriso sutil. Ele tinha voz de fumante e tatuagens que escapavam dos punhos da camisa de mangas compridas; também tinha um cheiro forte de perfume amadeirado, que ficou no ar mesmo depois que ele foi embora, e segurava os hashis para comer carne de um jeito esquisito, como se não estivesse habituado àquilo.

Eu não costumava prestar atenção em nada, então me peguei curioso sobre mim mesmo quando consegui reunir alguns detalhes a respeito dele, e então fiquei me questionando se eu fora rude em minhas observações, mas no fim das contas concluí que não, porque ele não parecia se incomodar. Mas é claro que as possibilidades de que eu estivesse errado eram  _ enormes _ .

Jongdae não parecia muito o que eu imaginava como o tipo ideal do meu irmão, que era cheio de energia, ideias e vontade de mover o mundo. Eu nunca tive em mente alguém que fizesse par com Junmyeon, mas depois de conhecer Jongdae, na minha cabeça eu não conseguia imaginá-lo andando de mãos dadas com o meu irmão temperamental, falando daquele jeito calmo com ele e sendo respondido no mesmo tom.

Me peguei curioso sobre o relacionamento dos dois, porque eles pareciam bem diferentes, e então eu senti vontade de ter alguma experiência romântica para poder comparar o que acontecia comigo e Sehun. Eu não entendia o relacionamento do meu irmão por falta de experiência, e também não entendia muito bem minha relação com Sehun pelo mesmo motivo, então eu imaginava que, sabe, ter alguma vivência pudesse ajudar nesses aspectos.

Eu gostaria de saber se estava fazendo do jeito certo quando beijava Sehun, se eu estava indo longe demais com os lugares onde colocava as mãos, se estava deixando que ele fosse longe demais ao permitir que subisse no meu colo para me beijar. Mas como eu não tinha nada antes de Sehun, não havia como comparar, e aí eu tentava observar os relacionamentos que aconteciam ao nosso redor como forma de ajudar nas minhas dúvidas, mas ninguém nunca parecia estar passando pela mesma situação que nós dois, porque não era a primeira vez de nenhum deles como era a nossa.

Eu também me perguntava se ele era muito novo para mim, porque eu tinha dezessete e ele recém quinze, e talvez ele fosse, não? Minha mãe costumava me dizer que eu só poderia namorar de verdade depois de adulto, e quando eu perguntava porquê ela sempre dizia que quando eu chegasse na idade certa ela me diria o motivo. E se a mãe de Sehun era superprotetora, será que ela conversava sobre essas coisas com ele? Será que ela havia estabelecido uma "idade certa" para ele sair com alguém com seu consentimento?

Ou será que ela fingia que essas coisas não existiam?

Saber que eu nunca poderia lhe fazer essas perguntas me deixava com dor de cabeça, porque eu realmente queria saber, mas também não achava que podia questionar Sehun, porque, como das outras vezes em que eu discretamente lhe enchi de perguntas sobre nós dois, ele diria que não se preocupava muito.

Nós ainda estávamos do lado de fora, no frio, quando o senti me beijar no pescoço. Não era a primeira vez que ele fazia aquilo, mas fora diferente, porque eu me lembro de, nas primeiras vezes, ter sido um toque tímido, quase inocente, feito só pra chamar minha atenção quando ele estava com preguiça demais para se mover muito. Mas ele nunca havia prolongado o toque como fez daquela vez, se demorando ali ao ponto de eu conseguir sentir sua respiração quente sobre a minha pele e seus lábios úmidos se movendo naquele ponto específico, arrepiando toda a extensão da minha pele.

Eu teria pedido para que parasse,  _ talvez, _ mas ele se afastou antes, seus olhos buscando os meus e seus dedos roçando no ponto onde eu ainda sentia sua boca ter tocado.

Eu gostava de olhar para Sehun, porque achava ele bonito, o que sempre me colocava no ciclo de questões que eu nunca faria em voz alta, me perguntando se ele me achava bonito também e se era por isso que ele me olhava daquele jeito.

Mas confesso que eu gostava muito mais de beijá-lo, e eu sabia que ele estava me encarando porque esperava que eu fosse adiante e colasse meus lábios aos dele. Sehun não falava, então eu tinha de estar pronto para interpretar qualquer sinal que ele lançasse para mim, e acho que eu estava conseguindo me virar mais ou menos bem.

Ele deixou o caderno de lado e se arrastou para perto do meu corpo. Eu seguia seus movimentos com os olhos, mesmo sabendo o que ele faria em seguida. Senti seus antebraços se apoiarem nos meus ombros antes de sentir seu peso sobre meu colo, minhas mãos deslizando em sua cintura e o trazendo mais para perto enquanto tocava minha boca na sua, sentindo nos lábios o suspiro que ele soltou ao entreabri-la.

Eu gostava daquele contato, da sensação quente de tê-lo tão perto de mim, e eu nunca me afastava, mesmo quando sabia que deveria. Algo havia mudado na cabeça de Sehun, e eu não havia percebido direito antes, mas sentia na forma afoita com que a língua dele deslizava sobre a minha, devagar mas intenso, como se exigisse mais contato e ao mesmo tempo estivesse me pedindo para ser delicado.

Para variar, eu não sabia o que fazer, e então continuei lhe beijando, um braço ao redor de sua cintura como forma de segurá-lo contra mim e a mão livre apertando sua coxa, coisa que eu ainda não havia feito, mesmo que já tivesse algum tempo que eu queria tocá-lo de uma forma mais  _ íntima _ .

Sehun nunca se afastava dos meus beijos, mas foi o que ele fez ao perceber que estávamos indo muito além.

Como qualquer garoto na minha idade, eu já tivera ereções antes, mas era diferente ser estimulado por mim mesmo e ficar duro por causa de outra pessoa, e até hoje eu não sei dizer o que Sehun estava pensando quando continuou sentado no meu colo mesmo depois de sentir que eu fiquei excitado com aquilo, porque eu  _ sei  _ que ele sentiu. Suas bochechas estavam coradas e os lábios vermelhos de me beijar, e eu sei que ele era jovem, mas na minha cabeça aquilo pareceu perfeitamente  _ certo _ .

Nós nos afastamos depois de algum tempo, porque eu achei necessário e provavelmente porque ele sabia onde aquilo ia dar se continuássemos, assim como provavelmente sabia que eu evitaria os finalmentes.

Nós voltamos para dentro de casa e nos separamos por um tempo, acho que dando espaço para o outro respirar. Eu me permiti pensar em cada passo que estávamos percorrendo, e acabei apoiado na bancada da cozinha, sentindo meu corpo todo arrepiar só de pensar no que acabaria acontecendo pouco tempo antes, porque era a minha primeira vez ficando excitado com alguém e com um garoto, e eu mal tivera tempo de ver se ele ficou excitado também.

Permaneci na cozinha por mais alguns minutos, até ouvir o chuveiro sendo ligado no banheiro do andar de cima.

Eu sabia que era errado. Eu fui alertado sobre isso.

E eu ignorei tudo o que ia contra a minha vontade de estar com o Sehun.

Sem pensar duas vezes — e sem me importar com as consequências.

Porque era aquilo que eu queria, e eu sabia que ele queria também.

E se estava tudo bem para nós dois, nada mais importava.


	9. Eu e Você

Eu fiz sexo com Sehun, um garoto dois anos mais novo e que, não bastasse isso, ainda era membro da minha família. E fiz mais de uma vez.

Porque parecia certo estarmos juntos independente dos fatos, e se parecia certo, então provavelmente era.

Nós passamos a dormir juntos no quarto dos pais dele, onde havia uma cama espaçosa e lençóis macios. Eu adormecia com Sehun deitado em meu peito, mas nós sempre acordávamos enroscados um no outro, as pernas entrelaçadas e os braços passando em volta do corpo alheio.

Ele era macio e quente, e quando acordava antes de mim, o que não era raro, ficava acariciando meus cabelos até que eu acordasse também, para depois me beijar e se enroscar no meu peito de novo com um sorriso brotando nos lábios.

Eu havia deixado de me importar com o que aconteceria depois, porque era bem mais interessante para mim apreciar aqueles momentos de casal que nós tínhamos. Sehun havia se tornado meu namorado não-assumido, e eu não sabia como poderíamos levar aquilo mais adiante do que já havia ido, mas tudo bem, porque eu não estava preocupado.

Havia finalmente me permitido relaxar e apenas aproveitar o sentimento que compartilhávamos, deixando as coisas acontecerem naturalmente e só me preocupando com me livrar dos preservativos depois de trepar com ele.

A nossa relação se tornou o que um namoro mais sério poderia ser.

E tá, eu errei sim.

Mas já não ligo mais.

  
  


+

  
  


Sehun havia ficado doente.

Mas dessa vez não era só uma gripe. Ele havia pego algum tipo de virose, e apesar de eu ter tentado cuidar dele em casa nos primeiros dias, nós dois chegamos à conclusão de que era melhor levá-lo no hospital, e então eu liguei para Chanyeol e ele veio. Me disse para arrumar uma mochila com as coisas do meu primo e fez questão de levá-lo no colo até o carro.

Sehun não estava  _ tão _ mal assim, mas Chanyeol não fez muitas perguntas. E eu menos que isso.

Fui no carro com eles, sentado no banco de trás com a cabeça de Sehun apoiada em meu colo e a mochila com seus documentos e algumas roupas apoiada no chão entre os meus pés. Meus dedos acariciavam os cabelos dele, afastando-os da sua testa, e ele me observava com uma expressão sonolenta e bonitinha, apesar de estar mais pálido e parecer bastante cansado.

Minha mão livre descansava sobre seu peito, por dentro da camisa, sentindo a pele quente dele contra a frieza dos meus dedos. Ele estava com febre, nós havíamos medido a temperatura antes de sair de casa. Não estava muito alta, mas ainda assim era febre.

— Eu vou ligar para os pais dele. — Me lembro de ouvir Chanyeol dizer, olhando para mim através do retrovisor. — Você pegou tudo?

Assenti, imaginando que ele falava sobre as roupas e pertences de Sehun que eram essenciais. Chanyeol desviou o olhar de forma estranha, suas sobrancelhas se franzindo numa expressão mais estranha ainda, enquanto ele voltava a ficar em silêncio para prestar atenção somente na estrada.

Eu deveria ter reparado nos sinais que ele me dera, mas minha atenção estava voltada totalmente para Sehun, porque ele era bem mais importante para mim que as outras coisas. E tudo bem que eu não deveria deixá-lo de lado, mas seria bom ter me preocupado com essas  _ outras coisas _ também.

Teria nos poupado a dor de cabeça.

  
  


+

  
  


Como Sehun tinha a saúde sensível, nós éramos meio que obrigados a levá-lo no hospital para garantir que tudo estivesse bem, mas desde que os médicos haviam dado a bandeira verde e afirmado que ele ia tomar soro, fazer uns exames para ver qual era o vírus se manifestando em seu corpo, e depois seria liberado para voltar para casa, eu estava bem mais tranquilo.

Chanyeol havia ligado para Hana, e eu havia aproveitado a oportunidade para falar com a minha mãe. Estava com saudade deles, precisava de um pouco de contato familiar também, então fiquei mais do que feliz quando Jun e mamãe apareceram no hospital, mesmo que não houvesse necessidade.

Jongdae viera também, e como ele era o único segurando as chaves de um carro, imaginei que ele quem houvesse trazido os dois. Estava de mãos dadas com meu irmão, e fora bem simpático ao me cumprimentar e depois cumprimentar Chanyeol, que engolia o segundo copo de café enquanto lia alguma coisa no celular — que deveria ser muito entediante, já que ele parecia sonolento.

Mamãe falava sem parar sobre coisas nas quais eu não prestava atenção, e meu irmão me observava com uma sobrancelha erguida, construindo sua expressão analítica — algo que me perturbava um pouco, porque significava que ele havia notado que eu estava diferente e isso sempre resultava em perguntas.

Apesar de tudo, ele não falou nada.

E apesar de tudo, eu gostaria que ele tivesse falado.

  
  


+

  
  


Eu estava do lado de fora do hospital, à noite, tomando um ar enquanto Sehun continuava descansando e esperando pelos exames do dia seguinte. Eles não podiam fazer todos de uma vez só para não desgastá-lo, então haviam organizado a bateria em intervalos de horas.

Eu não sabia muito bem porquê, mas eram as coisas que Chanyeol compartilhava comigo.

Ouvi a porta bater, e quando olhei para trás, Jongdae estava ali.

Ele trazia o maço de cigarros e o isqueiro na mesma mão, e estava sozinho. Parou ao me ver, me observando por alguns segundos, como se quisesse ter certeza de alguma coisa antes de se aproximar.

— Se importa? — ele perguntou, mostrando o maço de Marlboro.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente, mesmo que eu me importasse um pouco. Não gostava muito do cheiro de cigarros, mas não queria dizer isso a ele e parecer mal-educado.

— Cê não parece muito bem, Baekhyun.

Até aquele momento, eu achava que ele não sabia meu nome certo, então pode-se dizer que fiquei consideravelmente surpreso ao perceber que sim. Ele era namorado do Jun, afinal de contas, e meu irmão provavelmente falava sobre nós para ele, então fazia sentido.

— Eu to bem — afirmei, convicto.

Jongdae deu de ombros, tragando e soprando a fumaça tóxica para longe de mim. A neve e o vento a levaram para além de nós, e eu observei as espirais sumirem no céu noturno e quase sem estrelas.

— Se cê tá dizendo — ele suspirou. Parecia cansado, mas talvez fosse só impressão minha. — Seu irmão tava te procurando.

— O que ele quer? — eu quis saber. Junmyeon me encontraria rápido demais, ele não ficaria esperando que eu aparecesse, então provavelmente não era nada demais.

— É sobre o garoto. — Jongdae jogou o cigarro que mal havia fumado na neve, deixando que ele se apagasse sozinho, antes de balançar o braço na minha direção, como se estivesse me chamando para perto. Não fui, claro. — Myeon tá na sala de espera com a Yangmi.

Balancei a cabeça, assentindo, e puxei o zíper do meu casaco até o queixo, virando de costas para voltar para dentro do hospital. Eu já havia empurrado a porta para entrar, quando a voz de Jongdae me parou:

— Você fez merda, Baek.

  
  


+

  
  


Junmyeon estava dirigindo, e ele não parecia muito contente, o que fez com que eu ficasse me sentindo mal a viagem inteira até a casa da nossa tia que, por algum motivo, era o destino.

Em vez de parar na entrada de carros, porém, Jun parou no acostamento, a quase cem metros de distância da casa, e desligou o motor, tirando a chave da ignição e inclinando o corpo para trás, contra o banco.

— Se você fez alguma coisa, essa é a hora para falar — ele disse.

Eu congelei.

_ Ele sabia? _

— Baekhyun. — Eu havia ficado em silêncio por tempo demais e ele havia estranhado. Junmyeon me conhecia  _ muito _ bem. Ele já devia ter sacado que tinha algo de errado, e eu não estava gostando de onde ele poderia chegar com isso. — Você e o Sehun fizeram alguma coisa?

— Tipo o quê? — eu não sabia o que dizer. Acho que não tinha como me preparar para isso, mesmo que eu tentasse. Esperava que qualquer um descobrisse qualquer coisa, mas Junmyeon estava bem longe da minha lista mental.

— Não se faz de idiota, eu sou seu irmão — resmungou ele. — Eu quero saber se você fez sexo com ele.

As palavras morreram na minha língua. Eu não conseguiria admitir em voz alta para ele nem se eu quisesse. Não com todas as letras. Não sendo direto assim.

— Por que você...

— Porque o Chanyeol conversou com a mamãe sobre isso — Jun estava sendo duro comigo, não me dando espaço para pensar antes de jogar todas as cartas na mesa. — Baek, seja sincero comigo. Ele ser nosso primo  _ é o de menos _ .

Fiz uma careta.

Como ele ser nosso primo seria menos importante? Ele era da nossa família! Nada poderia ser pior que isso, não é? Então por que meu irmão estava me olhando como se eu ter feito sexo com o garoto que ele praticamente viu nascer não fosse o foco da sua preocupação?

— Você fez sexo com ele? — Junmyeon perguntou de novo. Eu estava nervoso demais, mas consegui balançar a cabeça, assentindo. A expressão dele se fechou em algo indecifrável. — Vocês usaram preservativo?

Mordi o lábio, mas assenti novamente. Havíamos usado, sim, todas as vezes. Já tivera a conversa sobre sexo com meus pais; eles  _ exigiam  _ que fizéssemos tudo de forma segura, então eu provavelmente teria preservativo na carteira se os pais de Sehun não tivessem.

Jun suspirou, se inclinando para frente e encostando a testa no volante, onde suas mãos estavam apoiadas. Ele parecia tenso. Mais até do que eu — o que, na situação em que eu me encontrava, parecia ser particularmente difícil.

— Ok. — Outro suspiro. E então: — Baek, o Sehun alguma vez gozou na sua boca?

Eu fiquei vermelho, trêmulo e sem palavras, porque que  _ tipo  _ de pergunta era aquela? O que ele queria saber, afinal? Por que não estava indo direto ao ponto? Parecia que Junmyeon estava tentando me fazer sentir mal comigo mesmo e isso nem era difícil então eu não sabia por que ele estava se esforçando para ir tão longe.

— Baekhyun?

—  _ Sim. _ — Minha voz tremia também. Ele estava me deixando  _ realmente  _ mal, eu já sentia o estômago embrulhar e a cabeça doer de nervosismo.

Por que Junmyeon não estava me julgando, me chamando de filho da puta incestuoso? Por que ele não estava me criticando ou me batendo ou gritando comigo? Por que ele não estava apontando para mim e dizendo que eu ferrei a nossa família mais do que ela já estava?

E principalmente, por que ele havia começado a  _ chorar? _

— Jun... — chamei. Aquilo era decepção? Aquela era a reação dele para tudo o que eu fiz?  _ Decepção? _ Ele estava decepcionado comigo? — O que...

Ele me cortou antes que eu pudesse concluir a pergunta, e eu tenho certeza que nunca vou esquecer da expressão no rosto dele, nem do tom da sua voz quando ele disse o motivo de todas aquelas perguntas complicadas:

— Baekhyun, o Sehun é soropositivo.


	10. Como Termina

Diferente de como eu imaginava que aconteceria, ninguém brigou comigo por ter feito sexo com meu primo. Bem, ninguém exceto Hana, que até hoje sustenta firmemente a opinião de que eu me aproveitei da deficiência de Sehun.

Na noite em que Junmyeon me contou sobre Sehun, nós descemos do carro com ele chorando e eu em choque demais para conseguir me mover como uma pessoa normal, me sentindo esquisito.

Quando alcançamos a casa dos meus tios, Hana estava chorando também, no quarto do meu primo, e as páginas do nosso caderno estavam no chão ao redor dela. Naquele momento, eu pude contemplar todos os desenhos que Sehun fizera de mim, e pude lembrar das nossas conversas através do papel.

Ela havia rasgado  _ tudo, _ e provavelmente havia lido tudo também.

Isso me perturbava mais ainda, e eu sentia meu coração doer de tão forte que batia, porque não parecia haver maneira de aquilo tudo ficar pior.

Mas ficou.

Hana dissera que eu  _ estuprei _ Sehun, que me aproveitei da deficiência dele para abusá-lo. Em nenhum momento ela falou sobre o HIV ou sobre qualquer coisa que não tivesse relação com o que se passava em sua cabeça. Ela viera para cima de mim e Junmyeon realmente precisou segurá-la para que não me agredisse. E enquanto eu escorregava até o chão, chorando como nunca havia chorado antes, o corpo inteiro tremendo e os olhos fixos na expressão  _ destruída  _ da minha tia, Junmyeon ouvia ela recitar aos berros todas as coisas que eu havia escrito para seu filho.

Não eram palavras ruins, eram declarações, coisas sutis, elogios, mas a dor na voz dela tornava aquilo uma sina, e eu me sentia como se estivesse sendo condenado.

Junmyeon gritava para que ela parasse de tentar avançar sobre mim, eu continuava chorando no chão e Hana continuava gritando o meu amor como se ele fosse ruim.

Em algum momento, meu irmão precisou soltá-la, e quando eu fiquei de pé, pensando se havia uma forma de consertar aquilo e rezando para que ela estivesse mais calma, eu senti sua mão se chocar com uma força descomunal na minha cara. Senti seus dedos arranhando o meu pescoço quando ela tentou agarrá-lo.

Mais gritos se fizeram presentes, e de repente minha mãe estava lá, empurrando Hana para longe de mim, mandando que papai e Jun a segurassem e a levassem para longe enquanto ela me tirava dali.

Eu tremia demais, soluçava e não conseguia parar de chorar, e minha mãe precisou me arrastar de lá, agarrando meus braços e minhas roupas e me carregando para fora da casa, permitindo que eu desabasse no chão gelado e se abaixando perto de mim.

Seu rímel estava borrado e ela me olhava de forma triste. Minha visão estava manchada de lágrimas, mas isso não impedia que eu visse seu rosto com clareza e me sentisse com vontade de vomitar por todas as coisas que eu fizera.

_ Porque eu ainda seria capaz de fazer de novo. _

Mamãe sentou no chão, molhando as roupas com a neve, e me puxou para seu colo, me deixando chorar e respirando fundo para conter suas próprias lágrimas, enquanto acariciava meus cabelos e tentava me acalmar.

Meu pai e Jun ainda estavam lá dentro com Hana quando mamãe começou a falar sobre Sehun.

Ela me explicou que ele tomava os remédios, mas que não sabia que era soropositivo, porque Hana queria esperar o melhor momento para contar a ele. Eram coisas difíceis de se explicar a um menino de quinze anos, então ela decidira que deixaria ele crescer um pouco, amadurecer, e depois daria um jeito de lhe explicar que não era assim tão ruim, que ele poderia viver com aquilo, porque o fez durante anos, assim como ela também havia feito.

Mamãe ficou sabendo sobre o HIV por causa de Chanyeol. E ele havia me avisado para não ir além com Sehun pelo mesmo motivo, mas não me falou a razão por trás porque não era algo dele para contar assim.

Minha mãe estava preocupada comigo, com o que seria da minha vida se eu tivesse contraído o vírus, porque as chances eram  _ muito  _ grandes. E eu estava preocupado com Sehun, que não tinha noção de nenhuma daquelas coisas, e eu não conseguia imaginar como ele se sentiria depois de saber.

Eu não havia parado de chorar em momento algum, mas de repente mamãe estava me abraçando com força e sussurrando que sentia muito, e eu não sabia o motivo de ela estar se culpando por aquilo, mas suas palavras doíam no meu peito, e eu só conseguia me encolher contra ela e chorar e chorar e chorar.

Estava doendo muito mais do que eu poderia imaginar.

_ E ainda assim eu não mudaria nada. _

  
  


+

  
  


Levou muito tempo para que as coisas se ajeitassem.

Mais especificamente,  _ três anos. _

Meus pais e meu irmão não mantinham mais nenhum tipo de relação com meus tios, e isso me fazia sentir culpado ao extremo, mas era uma escolha deles, e eu tinha que respeitar. Hana nunca me perdoaria por ser o dono do coração de seu filho, e mamãe nunca a perdoaria por ter me batido e colocado a culpa de tudo em mim, quando havia erros dela no meio também.

Meu pai me deu uns tapas por ter feito sexo com meu primo, mas isso estava longe de ser o pior e, além de tudo, eu merecia. Alguém tinha que me punir por aquilo, certo?

Acho que ele teria batido mais, porém Junmyeon e Jongdae estavam lá para impedir, então tudo o que papai fez foi gritar que eu era um monte de coisas horríveis, antes de começar a brigar com Junmyeon, que estava gritando para que ele calasse a boca. Ele era meu irmão, e me defenderia com unhas e dentes mesmo que eu estivesse errado, e mesmo que fosse contra os nossos pais.

Jongdae que me tirou de lá e quando eu entrei no meu quarto, mamãe estava nele, uma expressão cansada no rosto e as mãos unidas em frente ao corpo, parada em pé perto da minha cama. Pensei que fosse apanhar de novo, mas ela mandou Jongdae sair, e depois que ele fechou a porta nós começamos a conversar.

Meu rosto ardia e eu sentia gosto de sangue na língua, porque meu pai me bateu com tanta força que meu lábio havia se partido. Eu não reclamei, porque entendia a raiva dele.

Eu realmente a merecia.

Minha mãe falou que Hana queria prestar queixa contra mim por  _ abuso de incapaz, _ mas que Sehun interveio em minha defesa, impedindo que ela tomasse qualquer atitude absurda contra  _ nós _ . Mamãe também disse que foi a primeira vez que ela bateu em Sehun, e que o rosto dele ainda estava vermelho quando ela chegou com Chanyeol para pegar minhas coisas.

Minho ameaçou expulsar mamãe de lá na base da agressão mesmo, e foi Chanyeol quem se enfiou no meio para defendê-la. E também foi ele quem brigou com meus tios depois de entrar na casa deles e ver Sehun no chão, chorando e com o rosto todo vermelho. Mamãe disse que Chanyeol jogou na cara deles todas as coisas que haviam dito para mim e, principalmente, que ele havia dito que nenhum de nós tinha culpa de amar quem não devia.

Mamãe disse que ajudou Sehun enquanto meus tios brigavam com Chanyeol e entre si, acalmando meu primo porque ele estava assustado para caramba e chateado pela atitude da minha tia. Ela tentou tirar Sehun de lá, mas meus tios obviamente a impediram. Chanyeol levou minha mãe embora para evitar que Hana machucasse Sehun em sua tentativa de impedir que ele fosse junto com eles, mas o professor prometeu para o meu primo que tudo ficaria bem.

E, de algum jeito, ficou.

Sehun usava o celular de Chanyeol para falar comigo.

Eu recebia mensagens dele pelo menos três vezes por semana, e nós mantínhamos um ao outro informados sobre como estávamos, conversávamos sobre o que desse vontade, e apesar de não ser o mesmo que tê-lo ao meu lado, era uma forma de continuarmos conectados.

Junmyeon era o único que sabia da minha parte, e foi porque ele pegou meu celular quando eu recebi mensagem de Sehun, sabendo que era ele só pelo nome do contato, porque eu nem me preocupava em ser discreto — mesmo que soubesse que minha mãe olharia meu celular se pudesse. Não queria que meus pais ficassem cientes, mas também não fazia tanta questão assim de esconder isso deles. Hora ou outra eles descobririam.

E foi o que aconteceu, porque assim que Sehun fez dezoito anos eu fui buscá-lo.

Eu já estava na faculdade, e Junmyeon ainda era meu companheiro de crime, então não foi problema nenhum pegar o carro dele emprestado para tirar meu namorado de sua gaiola e levá-lo comigo para o apartamento que meus pais estavam pagando enquanto eu estudava.

Sehun não fez questão nem mesmo de deixar um bilhete para seus pais informando que ele não voltaria mais para casa, ele só arrumou suas coisas e saiu, deixando-os para trás para ficar  _ comigo _ .

Confesso que isso me incomodou no início, porque era a família dele, o lar onde ele cresceu, onde aprendeu a maior parte do que sabia, e eu não queria destruir isso para ele. Ao mesmo tempo, eu sabia que ele não estava tão bem quanto aparentava por deixá-los, e eu quase, quase voltei atrás e exigi que ele ficasse com eles, mas acabei por perceber que Sehun já havia me escolhido há algum tempo, e que sua família jamais o abandonaria — assim como meus pais não haviam abandonado Junmyeon quando ele preferiu namorar um tatuador dos subúrbios de Incheon a uma milionária de Busan. As situações eram diferentes, sim, mas não deixava de ser comparável.

E pode-se dizer que estávamos certos, porque hoje em dia Sehun mantém contato com os pais. Ele sai para visitá-los em alguns fins de semana e feriados, mas eu nunca vou junto. Não porque eles não queiram — embora eu saiba que não querem, ainda que eles não digam nada para não chatear o filho —, mas porque parece meio sem noção ir me enfiar na casa deles depois de tudo o que aconteceu, então eu prefiro não estragar os momentos em família dos três, porque Sehun já é só meu na maior parte do tempo, então não faz mal dividi-lo vez ou outra com seus pais.

Meu pai ainda desaprova minha atitude de namorar meu primo, mas desde que ninguém, nem mesmo mamãe, liga para a opinião dele, eu deixei de me importar. Inclusive, quase apanhei de novo quando me irritei com seus comentários idiotas e fiz questão de deixá-lo ciente de que eu ainda transo com Sehun, sem remorso algum por ele ser  _ membro da família _ .

Meu irmão e Jongdae têm um carinho especial com a gente. Jun nunca deixou de ser meu melhor amigo e me apoiar em tudo, e Jongdae me ensinou libras durante os anos em que Sehun e eu ficamos separados, para que eu pudesse me comunicar com meu namorado mais facilmente — ele era afeiçoado ao meu garoto, por todas as coisas que eu dizia a seu respeito.

Minha mãe estava neutra na situação. A única exigência que ela tinha era que eu cuidasse de mim, que não esquecesse de tomar os remédios e que usasse preservativo durante o sexo, porque mesmo que os dois tivessem HIV, saber que nós nos cuidávamos a deixava bem mais tranquila.

Sehun ainda não decidiu que faculdade quer fazer, mas tudo bem, porque nós temos bastante tempo, e morar com ele é bem mais fácil do que eu pensei que seria, porque nós sempre podemos fazer o que quisermos se eu estiver livre dos trabalhos exigentes do meu curso.

Como todo casal, vez ou outra nós brigamos, mas ele nunca grita comigo, então na maioria das vezes eu perco a discussão porque ele sinaliza muito rápido e eu não consigo responder na mesma velocidade.

E até hoje eu ainda não ouvi o som da sua voz, mas tenho certeza que não é o tom que eu escuto em seus gemidos.

Nós sempre dormimos juntos, e Sehun adquiriu o hábito de se enroscar em mim e nos lençóis para dormir, então ou ele me deixa sem cobertor ou acorda suando por se enrolar demais neles.

Ele também me convenceu a comprar um projetor de estrelas para colocar no nosso quarto, porque enquanto eu superei parte do meu medo de dormir no escuro, ele aparentemente criou pavor disso, então quando a gente se deita para dormir à noite, ele adormece contando estrelas.

Eu sempre penso que eu poderia ter feito tudo isso diferente, que poderia não ter acontecido, que poderia não ter terminado em tanto caos, e então eu vejo Sehun levantar de manhã e ir para a sala enrolado no lençol assistir o canal infantil e fazer café para nós e eu só consigo me questionar  _ por que caralho  _ eu gostaria de trocar isso por alguma outra coisa.

Quando ele sai do chuveiro pingando e encharcando tudo no caminho, quando deixa a toalha molhada em cima da cama ou quando eu preciso escovar os dentes para sair para a aula e ele deixou todas as roupas dentro da pia para tomar banho, eu me pego pensando se estou dividindo casa e namorando com um moleque, mas então Sehun me beija antes de sair, sinaliza que me ama, olha para mim com a carinha de cachorro pidão e jura que é a última vez que ele vai deixar a casa bagunçada, e eu me pego me apaixonando um pouco mais, mesmo que eu sempre ache que já cheguei no limite do meu amor.

Porque a verdade é que ele é bem mais do que eu imaginava, sempre com uma forma particular de transformar as coisas, de torná-las em algo que seja bom para  _ nós dois, _ e eu não sei se ele percebe o que tem feito comigo, mas acho que depois de tudo isso fica difícil deixar mais óbvio.

_ Eu nunca amei ninguém romanticamente. _

Sehun foi o primeiro, e do jeito que estamos indo, eu não duvidaria se ele também fosse o último.

Mas, sinceramente?

Por mim, tudo bem.


End file.
